


【EC】Only For You

by youtan



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: BDSM, DS, Dom Erik, M/M, Sub Charles, 调教
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-29 05:11:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 3,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8476612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youtan/pseuds/youtan
Summary: Dom Erik 在拍卖会上买下了Sub Charles





	1. Chapter 1

01

如果不是Remy这小子嚷着要来见世面，Erik绝不会出现在这样的场合。他不需要这里的入场券来证明过亿的身家，更不需要像那帮庸俗的暴发户那样：让自己的Sub穿着拘束衣像狗一样爬在地上，任由Dom当众牵引、鞭打、甚至使用身体，来找存在感。廉价的东西令人生厌，Sub也是如此。

压轴的展品被推到了台上。Erik踹了Remy一脚，已经睡死过去的牌皇惊地坐直了身体，然后一脸茫然地问：“可以走了么？”Erik发誓他很想把这个该死的赌鬼一脚踹下雅座的看台，让他回想一下谁才是始作俑者？

“最后一个。”Erik冷冷地说。

黑丝绒缓缓地揭下，聚光灯照在了被捆绑的Sub身上。调教师扣住Sub的下巴，强迫他抬起头来。台下惊叹声此起彼伏。Erik稍微坐直了一点，用手闲闲地撑住下巴。一个美丽的Sub，柔软的栗色头发柔顺地打着可爱的小卷，湿漉漉的蓝眼睛不知所措地看着台下。他们用金属的口枷封住了他的嘴，那屈辱的模样让他更加动人。

“Charles Xavier，牛津大学的优等生，出身教养良好……”

台上的Sub在听到他的名字和学校时，流下了眼泪。屈辱让他垂下了头偷偷啜泣，漂亮的脊背轻轻起伏着。

“身体柔软而敏感，而且，尚未被任何Dom调教或使用。”

Erik冷笑了一声。拍卖的司仪看来很懂看客们的心思——独一无二的定制品，有钱人的最爱。

调教师开始展示Sub的身体，就像展览一件待价而沽的商品。

他们捏起Sub的乳尖，给他戴上了乳铃，被锋利锯齿嗫咬住的疼痛让Sub轻轻地哼出了声。鞭子精准地抽打在了他身上十分敏感的地方，乳尖、后腰、臀缝，被严厉拘束着的Sub无助地小幅度扭动着身子，发出含混的呜咽，胸前的乳铃震颤撞击，发出了淫靡的声响。

口枷被解开，一双细小的按摩棒抵住了Sub敏感的乳尖。剧烈的震颤透过乳夹被传递放大，哀婉的呻吟从口中逸出。

十足香艳的场面。台下的Dom们血脉贲张，粗重的呼吸此起彼伏。他们开始鞭打自己的Sub，或者使用他们的身体来发泄浴火。

无法直视！这是牌皇得出来的结论。他一转头，看到Erik一脸冷漠。这让牌皇怀疑他到底行不行。

30万英镑起拍，竞争激烈。当Sub白皙的身体因责打而染上淡淡的粉红，叫价已经飙升到了300万。

“500万！”喧哗与骚动戛然而止，众人目光投向出价的看台。Sebastian Shaw穿着一身优雅的白西装稳坐在台上。他的座椅充满了恶趣味，一个趴跪在地上努力绷直了脊背的Sub，由他操纵着后穴插入的按摩棒手柄随意升降高度。如果不能做到令他满意，Shaw会让他由“座椅”变为“烟缸”。那将是一份更加辛苦的差使，他们会用特殊的工具把他的嘴撑开到极限，然后用辔头和拘束衣强迫他保持仰头长跪的姿势。烟蒂上的火星会烙在他的舌面上然后再缓慢的熄灭。

“啧啧啧，还真是变态啊！”牌皇摇了摇头。

“把一个人，彻底变成一条狗、一匹马，或者一件器具，是他一贯的爱好。”Erik冷冷地说。他显然比牌皇更了解Shaw那些残酷的手段。Shaw是拍卖会的常客，或者准确来说，是Dom中出名的虐待狂。他喜欢从这里买Sub回去，这些奴隶无论被怎样对待，都无人过问。

“真是可怜！”牌皇看着台下柔弱的Sub不住叹气，“这样美丽的Sub！你说对么，Erik？”浪漫的法国男人冲着Erik眨了眨眼。

“的确漂亮。”Erik评价，“但我对他没有兴趣。”

“还真是铁石心肠啊。”牌皇耸了耸肩，看着台上美丽而无助的Sub，摇头直叹——可惜了！

无人再竞价，台上的Sub固然诱人，但并非无可替代。没有人愿意招惹Shaw。更何况，他出的价格，已经让这个奴隶不再具有性价比。

猎物唾手可得。

被缚的Sub似乎仰望了一眼台上的Shaw，认命而绝望地闭上了眼睛。

“500万第一次，500万第二次……”例行的询问，甚至被认为是可以忽略掉的花哨环节。

“一千万！”

Erik冷冷地说。

牌皇欣喜地扭过头，怀疑自己的耳朵坏掉了。

~ ~ ~

Erik用湿纸巾擦拭着左手，然后很嫌恶地丢弃，因为刚才Shaw和他握手了。Shaw油滑的笑容和看向Charles的别有深意的眼神，都让Erik颇为憎恶。

牌皇坐在驾驶位上冲着Erik打了一声愉快的口哨，“我没想到你真的会买下他。一千万……”浮夸的法国男人用嘲弄的眼神看着后座上的Magneto，仿佛捏住了一件十分有趣的把柄。

“搅黄Shaw想要做的事情，让他感到糟心，是我活着的人生意义之一。”Erik冷冷地说。

“得了吧，Erik，你这个口是心非的家伙。”牌皇十分不怕死地嘘了一声，承认你看上了他了就那么难么？

Erik不再理他，转头看向车外。

Charles被拍卖会的工作人员抬出了室外。他戴着黑色的眼罩，嘴被黑色的胶条封住，双手被绑缚在背后。他们用一个黑色的亚麻布袋罩住他光裸的身子，然后像搬运货物一样，打算把他塞进车子的后备箱。

“把他带到这里来。”Erik开口。

后座的车门打开。他们剥下了Charles身上的布袋，把他摆成了趴跪的姿势，匍匐在Erik脚边。

“Lehnsherr先生，这是买卖的契约，请您确认。”

Charles感觉到一张纸在他的后背上摊开，继而是一个四方形带着雕花的东西在纸上缓缓按下。那应该是Lehnsherr的印鉴，Charles猜想。现在他完全属于这个男人了，以奴隶的身份。他将被这个男人随意按照自己喜欢的方式使用、调教、惩罚，囚禁或者……丢弃。

纸张离开了他的脊背，Charles听到了车门合上的声音。

“直起身子！”男人用脚轻轻勾住他的下巴，冷冷地命令。

~ ~ ~

眼罩和胶条被Erik随手扔出车外，跪在一旁的Charles没过多久就脸色潮红地喘息起来。在被送上车之前，他们喂了他催情的药物，以便Dom能够更好地享用他的身体，或者把情欲当做折磨、拷问和驯服他的工具。

“Erik，你要是再不管管你的Sub，让他就这么哼叫下去，我们全部都得车毁人亡。”牌皇怀疑Erik因为被拆穿了口是心非而刻意整他。

Charles听到牌皇的抱怨，羞地无地自容。他垂着头道歉，把苍白的嘴唇咬出血印。Erik微微皱了皱眉，单身已久的他车里并没有管束Sub的器具，否则，在这个愚蠢的“奴隶”咬伤自己的嘴唇之前，他会给他戴上口枷。

“张嘴。”Erik命令，然后将右手的食指和中指放入Charles的口中，“你知道应该怎么做。”

Charles点了点头，柔软的舌苔划过指腹上的薄茧，温软的口腔包裹住修长的手指，仔细舔弄、轻轻吮吸，小心翼翼地服侍着Erik。

Erik的鞋尖抵住Charles的性器，随着汽车的颠簸，缓慢地摩擦。过分的快感从下体蔓延上来，Charles觉得自己的发根都开始酥麻起来，如果不是被束缚住身体，他也许早就无力地瘫软在了Dom的脚边。他半闭着眼睛，柔软灵活的舌头卷住Erik的手指，更加缠绵地舔弄吮吸。

牌皇把车开地飞快，他现在只想立刻把后座这对没羞没臊的狗男男甩回别墅，让他们可以稍微有点社会公德地关起门来玩自己的性爱游戏，别祸及无辜。刚才谁说对这个Sub毫无兴趣来着？牌皇冲着后视镜里见到的Erik翻了一个大大的白眼。

逐渐适应了下体的抚弄，这不轻不重的撩拨竟变得更加难耐。Charles本能地向前倾了倾身子，想要Erik的鞋尖更重更深地顶在他的性器上面。他取巧的心思显然没有逃过Dom锐利的眼神，Erik让鞋尖离开了Charles的性器。

“被下了药，就这样淫荡么？”Erik冷冷地俯视着饱受情欲折磨的Sub。

Dom的质问让Charles惭愧难当，但这羞辱的话语却让下体更加难受地胀痛起来。委屈的泪水在眼眶里打转，他无法开口说话，只能用祈求的眼神看着严厉的Dom。

Erik的鞋尖再次仁慈地抵住了Charles的下体，缓缓摩挲，比刚才的力道稍微重了一些。Charles浅浅地呜咽起来，泪水顺着眼角滑落。

车子忽然转了一个很急的弯，Erik抽出了手指，Charles倒在他身上。Dom的鞋尖狠狠地按在Charles的性器上，突如其来的刺激让Charles忍不住尖叫着射了出来，无力地把头枕在了Erik的大腿上。

牌皇不自觉地抖了抖，Charles柔软的尾音撩得人头皮发麻，他明显地感觉到自己硬了。如果待会儿把油门和刹车踩反了，一定是情欲让人走向灭亡的最佳典范。该死的Erik，你他妈的就不能回去再弄他吗？

Erik扶着Charles让他重新跪好。没有得到Dom允许的释放让Charles十分惶恐，而且，他弄脏了Erik的鞋。Charles艰难地试图俯下身子，打算把Erik的鞋“清理”干净。

“谁准你自做主张的？”Erik冷冷地说，扣住了他的下巴，阻止了Charles的动作。他看到一旁的购物袋，想到里面有一条新买的GUCCI的皮带。Erik打开包装，把皮带抽了出来。

Charles知道Erik接下来要做什么，他努力跪直了身子，低声说：“Sir，请您惩罚我。”

“报数！”Erik冷冷地说，“如果没有我的允许，再射出来，你将会受到更严厉的惩罚。”

皮带落在了Charles白皙的肩膀上，Erik下手并不重。适度的疼痛缓解了情欲的折磨，Charles用柔软的声音数着皮带打在身上的次数。十下之后，Erik停了下来，Charles的肩膀和后背上多了一些深深浅浅的红痕，淫靡却并不狰狞。Erik放任他喘息了一会儿。

“继续！”Erik冷冷地说，Charles重新挺直了身子。Erik打下一记，Charles轻声嘶鸣，有气无力地数出了“十一”。皮带打在了他的乳尖上，不重，但却有些难受。敏感的乳尖被厚重的皮革压下并快速地摩擦，酥痒胀痛透过敏感的尖蒂被无限放大。Charles在理智上想要逃避这样的责弄，但Sub的本能和体内炽热燃烧的情欲却让他不自觉地挺起前胸迎合，甚至希望被更加粗暴地对待。在Erik缓慢的责打下，Charles感觉到他的性器又重新挺立起来，前端微微渗出的前液让他害怕。他努力控制着自己的欲望，但鞭打带来的刺激似乎随时能将他的掌控力抽地烟消云散。“Sir……求你……求你……”Charles吐出了破碎了哀求，Erik不为所动。

车子急速地沿着山路上行，Erik的鞭打依旧缓慢。Charles脸色潮红，泪痕交错，身子颤抖地厉害，他的忍耐已经到了极限。

“最后两鞭，好好承受。然后为我射出来。”Erik冷冷地说，Charles如获大赦地点了点头。

皮带狠狠地抽在乳尖上，鞭痕迅速红肿起来。Charles发出了闷哼，钻心的疼痛让他甚至忘了下体即将喷薄而出的欲望。Erik用皮带的边缘顺着Charles已经肿胀不堪的性器划过，他才哭着射了出来。

在Charles痛苦又快乐的尖叫声中，牌皇冷着脸踩下了刹车，车子横在了Erik别墅的门口。他下了车，狠狠地摔上车门，冲着Erik比了个中指，然后潇洒地跨上了自己的摩托车，扬长而去。够了！他至少三个月内再也不想看到Magneto这个混蛋。

-TBC-


	2. Chapter 2

02

“下来！”Erik打开车门，冷冷地命令。

Charles光脚踩在了别墅门前荒芜的草地上，寒夜的山风像刀刃一样割着他暴露在外的皮肤。

一件厚实的外衣罩了下来，毛呢的料子刺地身上痒痒的，淡淡的烟草味和Dom身上独有的气息，让人稍感心安。

“跟我进来。”Erik轻轻扯了扯Charles项圈上的牵引绳，打开了别墅的大门。

～ ～ ～

“跪下！”地热蔓延上来，房间里暖暖的。Erik重新把Charles剥光，让他分开双腿跪在客厅里。

Dom会审问他，Charles不敢抬头，但他听到了Erik上楼的声音，Erik看起来十分冷酷，Charles并不知道自己将会被怎样对待。或许今晚他就会被绑起来打上烙印，又或者Erik会更喜欢用针刺穿他的乳头，然后扣上乳环。如果他不能取悦他的主人，Erik只要用手指轻轻勾一下新穿的铁环，就可以让他疼地昏过去。

Charles舔了舔干裂的嘴唇，他的脸又烧了起来，蚀骨的酥痒从下体一阵阵地麻上来。药效还没有过，这让Charles惶恐起来。他紧紧地咬着嘴唇，努力克制住想要碰触身体的双手。

等Erik从楼上走下来的时候，他看到了一副十分香艳的场景。他新买的Sub脸色潮红，小声地哼叫着，半闭着迷蒙地双眼碰触着自己的身体自渎。

“你好大的胆子！”Erik冷冷地说，一记藤条抽在了Sub圆润的臀部，Charles哭叫了一声射了出来，白灼的液体弄脏了干净的地毯，刚高潮过后的Sub甚至无力跪直身体。

“射完了就直不起身子了吗？”Erik坐在了沙发上，双腿交叠。他换了一条贴身的皮裤和黑色的高领毛衣，冷酷又禁欲。

“抬头。”Erik冷冷地命令，“我有话要问你。”

Charles小心翼翼地抬起头，Erik灰绿的眼眸看不出喜怒。

“几岁了？”Erik的手覆上了Sub柔软的胸，攫住了他幼嫩的乳头，Charles的身子轻轻地颤抖了一下。

“二十二岁，Sir。”Sub小声回答。乳头被Dom玩弄让Charles气息不稳。

“还是处子吗？”Erik严厉地问，轻轻地扯了扯Charles的乳尖。

Sub浅浅地呜咽了一声，红着脸点了点头。

“之前被几个Dom调教过，说！”虽然Charles的资料上写着未经调教，但Erik想要Sub亲口回答。他轻轻地绞拧着Charles的乳尖，希望用乳尖的疼痛警告他撒谎会受到的惩罚。

“没有⋯⋯Sir，没有⋯⋯”Charles的眼泪轻轻地滴了下来，幼嫩的乳尖被Dom无情地捏弄让他难受，他默默承受着，他知道以后还有更多的东西需要忍耐。

Erik松开了手指，将一根按摩棒扔给了在地上：“自己插进去。”

Charles拾起按摩棒，轻轻地把柱体舔湿。他伏下身子，自己分开了臀瓣，小心翼翼地把按摩棒推入已经泥泞的后穴。

“再插进去一些。”Erik冷冷地命令。

Charles的脸很红，身子颤抖地厉害。Erik的命令让他感到屈辱，后穴被插入的刺激让他明显地感受到自己又硬了。

按摩棒震动起来，Charles颤抖着发出了柔软的呻吟。

“含住它。接着回答我的问题。”Erik冷冷地说，“如果没有得到我的允许，敢再射出来，我今晚会罚你骑木马。”

Charles全身紧绷，连呼吸都十分小心。他背在身后的手紧紧地掐着臀肉。后穴的刺激每一秒都会杀死他的自制力，他小心翼翼地控制着自己的欲望，他害怕残酷的木马。

“你的学历是伊顿公学，然后是牛津，说明家境优渥，为什么会被卖到那种地方？”Erik用藤条轻轻地戳弄着Sub的乳尖，满意地听到了Charles越来越沉重的喘息。

“我的父亲在我小的时候去世了。母亲好赌，不仅挥霍光了父亲留下的遗产，还欠下了高利贷，所以⋯⋯”Charles可怜地呜咽起来，因为Erik正在用藤条刮弄他的性器。

“Sir，求你给我用阳具环。”Charles轻声啜泣着祈求Erik，他觉得他已经快忍不住了。

Erik不置可否，只冷冷地说：“只是这样就已经受不了了吗？”

他稍微加重了一点手上的力道，Charles哭了起来，他已经绝望地感受到了前端有液体微微渗出。

“'Sir，求您仁慈⋯⋯”Charles可怜地呜咽起来，轻轻地扭动着身子。

Erik在最后移开了藤条，他半蹲下身子，让Charles微微后仰，靠着他的肩膀。

“搂住我的脖子。”Erik吩咐他怀里的Sub。

Charles向后伸出手臂，轻轻搂住了Erik。Dom一只手夹住他的乳尖捻弄，另一只手开始轻轻地揉捏着他的性器。

“你该叫我什么，Charles？”Erik沉声问他。

“Sir⋯⋯”Charles喘息着回答。

“嗯？！”Erik显然不满意Sub的答案，他用指甲刮擦着Charles的乳眼，指尖不断地按压着Charles的龟头，以示惩罚。

“主人⋯⋯主人⋯⋯”Charles轻声呢喃着，Erik停止了惩罚。

“射出来吧。”得到了Dom的允许，Charles闭着眼睛释放了自己。无力地轻轻蜷缩在地毯上。Erik取出了Charles后穴的按摩棒，把他抱了起来走进了浴室。浴缸里的热水慢慢地浸没了Sub软绵绵的身子。

～ ～ ～

Charles只用了十分钟清理自己。他光裸着身子，赤脚踩在地毯上。

“过来。”Erik朝他招了招手。在Charles走到他面前之后把睡袍裹在了他的身上。他让Charles跪在他的脚边，耐心地用吹风筒帮他的Sub吹干了半湿的头发。

Charles不敢动，他感受到Erik的指尖插入他的发丛，温柔地梳理按摩。他的栗色卷发很快回复到了柔软蓬松的样子。

“你先睡。明天我再告诉你我的规矩。”  
Erik把吹风筒放在桌上，看到自己的睡袍松垮垮地罩在他的Sub身上，他觉得这个周末应该出去添置一些东西了。

Erik走出了卧室。Charles看到了Erik的大床，整洁而柔软，躺在上面一定非常舒服。可他只是个Sub，是Erik买来的奴隶，Charles并不认为他有资格睡在上面。Charles裹了裹睡袍，在Erik床边的地毯上轻轻地蜷起了身子。他朝地热的那边靠了靠，稍微不是那么冷了。

Erik处理完邮件洗了个澡，Charles没有在床上让他有些意外，看到床边蜷缩的人才松了口气。Charles缩成了小小的一团，还轻轻地打了个喷嚏。

Erik把脚从拖鞋里脱了出来，轻轻地用脚推了推Sub的屁股。“Hank,让我再睡一小会儿。”Charles迷迷糊糊地说。他半梦半醒地感觉自己的身体被捞了起来。

“需要我用冰水来让你清醒吗，Sub？”  
Erik冷冰冰的声音让Charles清醒了过来。他揉了揉眼睛，看见Erik冷着脸坐在床边，手上多了一条乌黑油亮的鞭子。

“Hank是谁？”Erik冷冷地问跪在他面前的Sub，绷了绷手中的皮鞭。

-TBC-


	3. Chapter 3

03

Charles不知道他到底哪里触怒了他的Dom，Erik的脸色现在十分难看。

“把衣服脱了，过来跪下！”Erik冷冷地命令。Charles睡梦里喊着别人的名字，没来由地让他怒火中烧。

Charles照做了，他把Erik的睡袍小心翼翼地叠放在了床脚，光裸着身子，垂着头跪在Erik面前。也许是Dom的威压太过强势，Charles觉得屋里有点冷。

“如实回答我的问题，”Erik让乌黑油亮的鞭子顺着Charles细嫩白皙的皮肤逡巡，“如果敢有半句谎言，你将受到鞭责，听清楚了吗？”

“是，主人。”Charles小声回答，身子轻轻地颤抖起来。

“Hank是谁？”Erik用鞭柄挑起Charles的下巴，他看到了Sub诧异的眼神。

Charles没有发觉自己刚才说了梦话，他惊讶于Erik怎么会知道他的好朋友的名字。但这在Erik眼里全然不是这么回事儿，Sub的慌张在他看起来更像是被抓住了把柄，那么，Charles之前所说的没有被任何Sub调教过，也没有倾慕的人，也许根本就是一个谎言。

“说！”Erik冷冷地命令。鞭梢掠过了Charles细嫩的乳尖，留下了一道红印。Sub呜咽了一声，眼泪流淌了下来。Charles的隐瞒让Erik很生气，可他还是没有真正地下重手，但这一下也足够Charles受的了。

“他是我的朋友。”Charles小声说，他忍住眼泪，不敢在Erik面前啜泣。

“哪种朋友？”Erik他不认为这种暧昧的答案就能把他糊弄过去，他扬起手又抽下一记，警告的意味十足。Charles呜咽了一声，身体不受控制地颤抖起来。这一下显然比上次轻很多，但鞭梢刮擦过另一只乳尖带来了刺痛和如遭电击的快感，并不比上一鞭容易承受。

“他是我的室友。我们大学住在一间宿舍。Hank很照顾我。”Charles的声音越来越小，说完委屈地咬住了嘴唇。

“你的室友？你是说……他是一个Sub？”Erik很庆幸自己并没有因为愤怒而错过一些重点。

“他是Beta，主人。”Charles垂着头，不敢看Erik。

Erik叹了一口气，把Charles抱了起来，检查他胸前的鞭痕。红色的印记已经散去许多，果然如他所料，并不严重。

Erik忽然明白，他对Charles有着强烈的独占欲。

“Charles，你的身份是什么？”Erik问。

“我是您的奴隶，主人。”Charles小声说，他甚至觉得这句话难以启齿。

“你是我的Sub。”Erik挑起了Charles的下巴，纠正他的措辞。但Charles并不觉得这两个身份之间有什么不同。

“我想我需要用一些东西，来让你记住这件事。”Erik冷冷地说。

~ ~ ~

Charles趴跪在床上。Erik离开前的话让他的身子不可抑制地微微发抖。Dom或许离开去取一些残酷的刑具，也许是烙铁，也许是穿刺用的长针。在Sub的身体上留下痛苦至极的永久印记，是许多Dom十分热衷地宣告所有权的方式。

当Charles看到Erik手里的东西时，他松了一口气，但他的脸又一下子不可抑制地红了起来。

Erik的手掌握住Sub敏感的腿根，上下抚弄摩挲，Charles开始不住地喘息。

“把腿再张开一些。”Erik命令。Charles红着脸又把腿往外分开了一些，同时顺着Erik压在他腰上的手，将臀部抬得更高。

“知道你将被什么东西束缚身体吗，Sub？”Erik不紧不慢地玩弄着Charles的乳尖，Sub的身体很快就轻轻地颤抖起来。

“是贞操锁，主人。”Charles几乎要把脸埋进了枕头里了，Erik总有办法让他羞耻地无地自容。

“愿意接受它吗？”Erik抚摸着Charles的脊背，询问他的Sub。

“是的，主人。请您调教Sub的身体。”Charles小声说，他并没有拒绝的权利。

“很好！”Erik低头亲吻了Charles的脖颈，“那么，现在放松身体。”

Charles点了点头，Erik蘸了润滑脂膏的手指推入了Sub柔软的后穴。Charles小声呜咽着，轻轻扭动着身子，Dom修长的手指在里面不轻不重地挖弄，他难受地蜷起了脚趾。  
“这样敏感的身子……”Erik舔了舔Sub白嫩的耳垂，他尝到了Charles从眼角滴下的泪水苦涩的味道。“若是受罚，想必很难熬过那些刑具的折磨。”Erik抽出了手指，将贞操带上的假阳具推了进去。Charles呜咽起来，异物的侵入让他不适地扭动着身子，小声祈求Erik饶恕。

“想要拒绝主人的调教吗，Sub？”Erik拧了Sub柔嫩的乳尖，尖锐的疼痛是他对Sub抗拒的惩罚。

“我不敢，主人。”Charles垂泪摇头。Erik开始揉捏Sub柔软的臀瓣，然后轻轻地拍打。Charles小声啜泣着，逐渐放软了身子，让Erik把那件东西埋入身体的更深处。

锁好了Sub的后穴，Erik把Charles抱在怀里，开始揉弄他的下体。Sub敏感的双球被温热的手掌轻柔地抚弄，Dom修长的手指沿着Sub性器的轮廓描摹。Charles小声哭了起来，请求Dom放过他。他明显地感受到，他的性器在Erik仔细的照顾下，已经完全勃起，但他并不认为Erik会仁慈地就这样让他获得释放的资格。果然，冰冷的银环无情地收紧，他的性器被严厉地束缚了起来。

Erik扣上了Charles腰间的最后一处锁扣，Sub的下体已经完全被贞操锁拘束了起来。

“这只是让你记住，没有我的允许，你没有碰触自己身体的权利。”Erik冷冷地训诫了他的Sub，因为今晚Charles在他面前未经允许地自渎。

Erik搂着Charles躺下，暖和的被子轻柔地覆在他们身上。但调教并没有结束。贞操锁上的假阳具变换着频率折磨着Charles的后穴，他的性器在情欲的刺激下胀得发疼。Erik十分有耐心地揉弄着Charles柔软的胸部，他用手指钳住Sub的乳尖拉扯揉捻，直到把那可怜的小点折磨地红肿起来。

“很难受，是吗？”Erik俯身亲吻了被情欲折磨着的Sub，吻去了他眼角的泪痕。

“是的，主人。求您……饶了我……”Charles轻轻啜泣着回答。

“所以，现在知道这具身体属于谁了吗？”Erik冷冷地询问。

Charles点了点头，后穴忽然加快的频率让他无助地哼叫起来。

“求您……求您怜惜……”Charles伤心地哭了起来，后穴的酥麻和前茎的疼痛将他折磨地难受极了。

Erik叹了口气，将震动的频率低。Charles慢慢地缓过气来，轻轻地喘息着。Erik让Charles把头靠在他的肩膀上，端过床头柜上的热牛奶，喂他喝了一些。看到Charles的嘴角还沾着一些残留的牛奶，Erik轻轻地舔了上去，然后亲吻了Sub柔软的嘴唇。Charles顺从地接受了这个吻，小心翼翼地回应着Erik。

“下次不许睡地上，你要服侍暖床，知道吗？”Erik低头看着他怀里的Sub。他并不想一开始就流露出太多的关切之情。Charles乖巧地点了点头，忽然想起来了作为Sub被教导的规矩，又小声加了一句：“请您惩罚我。”

“惩罚你？”Erik挑了一下眉，将遥控器的频率推高，“像这样吗？”

Charles小声啜泣起来，身子抖地十分厉害。“我知错了，Master。饶了我……求求您……”Erik叹了口气，再次把频率调低。他轻轻地梳弄着Charles柔软的卷发，安抚着刚被调教过的Sub，“我明天会解开束缚着你下体的东西。现在，乖乖睡觉。”

Charles点了点头，Erik关了床头灯，卧室里陷入了一片黑暗。Charles小心翼翼地蜷缩着身体，把自己放在床边一个小小的角落。

“过来！”Erik把他捞进了自己的怀里。他把Charles抱住自己肩膀的冷冰冰的手拉过来，捂在自己温暖的掌心里，又把Charles冰凉的脚夹在双腿之间。Charles愣了一下，眼泪又悄悄地流了下来。

“要是把枕头哭湿了，我就把遥控器调到最高的频率，一整晚。”Erik冷冷地说。

“对不起，Master。”Charles小声说，任由Erik抱住他软绵绵的身子，乖乖的闭上了眼睛。或许，他需要一些时间去了解，Erik到底是一个怎样的Dom，Charles这样想着，伴随着后穴微弱的震动，迷迷糊糊地睡了过去。

-TBC-


	4. Chapter 4

清晨的第一缕阳光透过薄薄的窗帘漏泄到胡桃木地板上，Charles缓缓地睁开了眼睛。他花了一点时间才适应了完全陌生的环境，Erik的卧室风格十分简洁，黑白两色的主调寡淡到不近人情。Erik还没有醒，Charles小心地挪动了一下身体，换了一个更加舒服一些的睡姿。束缚着下体的贞操带摩擦着皮肤，提醒着他现在的身份和处境。Erik的睡颜十分英俊，Charles有些痴迷地看着他枕边的Dom。

“醒了？”Erik睁开眼睛，声音有些沙哑。Charles乖巧地点了点头。他们的身体紧贴着对方，Charles明显地感受到Erik性器的勃起。

“请让我服侍您，Master。”Charles小声说。他钻进被子，打算给Erik口侍。

”唔……”后穴埋着的按摩棒高频的震颤逼出了Sub柔软的呻吟，也阻止了Charles进一步的动作。

Charles不知道自己到底做了什么触怒了严厉的Dom，以至于Erik在大清早就这样严厉地惩罚他。Erik拉开被子，扶着Charles坐了起来。Charles勉强保持住跪坐的姿势，身体的重量将埋在后穴的按摩棒推到深处。他垂着头，紧紧地咬住嘴唇，避免发出太过羞耻的呻吟。而内壁被蹂躏产生的噬骨的酥痒，让他的身子抖得十分厉害。

”知道哪里错了吗？”Erik挑起Charles的下巴，冷冷地问他。

Charles轻轻地摇了摇头，无助地用背在背后的双手抠紧了臀肉。指甲掐进皮肉的刺痛一定程度地缓解了后穴的麻痒，但Charles知道，坚持不了多久。

他的小动作显然没有逃过Dom的眼睛，“把手松开。”Erik冷冷的命令。

Charles无奈地松开了双手。Erik一举把遥控器推到了最高的档位，然后完全关闭。突然的停止让Charles的身体无力地软倒下来，Erik把他搂在怀里，轻轻地伸手拭去了他眼角的泪滴。

“以后不许自作主张，知道了吗？”Erik的语气并不十分严厉，但这已经足够震慑刚被折磨过的Sub。

“是，主人。”Charles小心翼翼的回答，任由Erik把他翻了个身放在床上，然后分开了双腿，解开了下体的束缚。

按摩棒从体内抽出的时候Charles小声呻吟了起来，那件调教他的器具抽离后穴时发出的淫靡的水声让他羞红了脸。Erik把Charles抱起来走进了浴室，温热的池水没过交缠在一起的身体，被Dom  
命令趴在浴缸边缘，被耐心地清理着身体的Sub现在被弄得连抬起一根手指的力气都没有。

“穿好衣服，然后去做早餐。”Erik吹干了Charles的头发，用手指把它们梳弄地柔顺而蓬松。

“我不会……”Charles垂下头小声说，手指不安地搅弄着浴袍的衣角。他的厨艺糟透了！他毫不怀疑如果他勉为其难地去早餐的话，Erik会在焦成碳一样的牛排放进瓷白的盘子的那一刻怀疑他想要谋杀亲夫。他想起了Raven对他的食物的评价：要么把Dom家的厨房炸了，要么Dom吃完他做的食物直接死翘翘了。

“我以前做过，可是，难吃极了……”Charles仰起脸来看着Erik，可怜巴巴地解释着。

“作为一个Sub，你不会做饭……？”Erik似笑非笑地看着Charles，仿佛发现了一件十分有趣的事情。

Charles觉得十分丢脸，“请您严厉地惩罚我。”Charles垂下头，小声说。

“惩罚完你就会了吗？”Erik抱着手嘲弄Charles，看着Sub局促不安地坐在他面前，委屈地咬着嘴唇，Erik觉得Charles仿佛一只被被欺负了的小动物，看起来居然十分……可爱？

“或许我应该考虑把你丢弃，或者卖掉。”Erik挑了一下眉，淡淡地说。

“求您不要……”Charles果然着急了，如Erik所料。Sub蒙上一层泪雾的蓝眼睛看起来更加动人。

“虽然我不会做饭，但我可以作为您工作上的助手，请您相信我，我能很好地完成那些事情。”Charles轻轻地抱住Erik劲瘦的腰，讨好地用脸轻轻磨蹭着，仿佛不像一只树袋熊一样搂着Erik他下一秒就会把自己扔出去似的。

~ ~ ~

Charles跪在餐桌旁边，Erik正在做早餐。煎蛋在沸油里发出呲呲的声响，逐渐变得酥黄，喷香的味道往Charles的鼻孔里钻。Erik把做好的煎蛋放在盘子里，又切了一些熏肉堆叠在一旁。Erik把卷心菜紫甘蓝切细，拌上了沙拉酱。他又切下了几片全麦吐司。

“过来。”他转身朝Charles招了招手，“我们今天的早餐是三明治，你来完成接下来的工作。”

Charles把蔬菜鲜肉和煎蛋叠在了两片面包中间，然后用刀沿着对角切开。Erik看着他专注而小心的样子，轻轻地吸了一口烟，不自觉地露出了淡淡的笑容。

“主人，请用餐。”Charles在铺好了餐巾摆好餐具之后转头对Erik说。

Erik在椅子上坐了下来。他看到Charles端着自己的擦盘，在他脚边轻轻地跪下，正打算把盘子放在地上。如果没有Dom的允许，Sub并没有一起坐在桌上用餐的权利。

Erik伸手阻止了他的动作，“早餐你也做了，你为自己赢得了坐在餐桌上吃饭的权利。”他轻轻地揉了揉Sub柔软的卷发，安抚着刚到这里不到一天的Sub。

“谢谢你，主人。”Charles小声说。他坐到了椅子上，拿起了和Erik“一起”做的三明治，小小地咬了一口。他仔细咀嚼着这简单的食物，偷偷地看了看神色冷峻的Erik，尝到了十分美好的味道。

-TBC-


	5. Chapter 5

Charles光裸着身子跪在调教室里，等待着Dom的训诫。他打量着这个陌生的房间，厚呢的窗帘遮挡住了落地窗外的风景，这让Charles稍感安心。他不知道Erik是否有一些Dom公开调教的习惯，如果他需要在拉开窗帘的落地窗赤裸着身子接受严厉的调教，Charles并不确定自己可以承受。

房间很大，但各种工具摆放地整齐而有条理，一如Erik过分严谨的性格。各式的口塞和乳夹让Charles害羞地脸红起来，而角落里尘封的长针和烙铁又让他不安地攥紧了拳头。

Erik推门进来，他换了昨晚调教Charles时穿的黑色高领毛衣和贴身的皮裤，高筒的皮靴踩在地毯上，发出有节奏的响声，这让他看起来威严又性感。

Erik取了一条鞭柄上雕刻着盘蛇的软鞭，走到Charles面前的椅子上坐下。

“愿意接受我的调教和管束吗，Sub？”Erik用鞭柄挑起了Charles的下巴，居高临下地问他。

“是的，主人，请您调教和管束您的Sub。”Charles小声回答，他的声音甜美而柔软，惹人怜爱。

“那么，我现在告诉你我的规矩。”Erik轻轻地将软鞭绕在手上，“调教的时候，你必须叫我主人。其他时候，你可以选择叫我Sir或者主人，清楚了吗？”

Charles乖巧地点了点头。但Erik对他的反应并不满意。他扬手对着Sub左边的乳尖抽下一鞭，冷冷地说：“要用言语回答主人的问题。”

“清楚了，Sir。”Charles咬住嘴唇小声说。他轻轻扭动了一下身体，这一下鞭打并不十分疼痛，但刺痒的感觉仿佛电流朝他下体细细地钻。

“接受调教的时候，要告诉我你真实的感受。我会和你约定安全词，你喊出安全词，我会停下。但如果是惩罚，则另当别论。”Erik继续说。

Charles出声答应，他不敢再只是点点头。

“另外还有一点，你必须记住。”Erik稍微停顿了一下。

“你必须断绝和家人的往来。”Erik冷冷地说，不是商量，而是命令。

Charles震惊地抬起头来，虽然他知道Dom有着强烈的占有欲，但是他没有料到Erik会有这样苛刻的要求。

“可是，她们是我的母亲和妹妹……”Charles小心翼翼地开口，“求您……”

“你的母亲欠下赌债把你卖给别人的时候想过你是他的儿子吗？你当时被绑在台上展示的时候你所谓的妹妹又在哪里？”Erik厉声责问跪在面前的Sub，Charles第一次见眼前的Dom这样生气。

“这并不是她们的本意……”Charles试图小声辩解，却因为Dom的软鞭抽打在乳尖上的刺痛酥痒中断了话语。

“这件事没有回转的余地，Charles。”Erik冷冷地说，“你现在是我的人，心里只许想着我。如果我发现你再和她们有任何联系，我会严厉地惩罚你。”

“您为何这样狠心……”Charles仰起脸来看着Erik，漂亮的蓝眼睛里蓄满了泪水。

“如果在这件事情上，你不愿意听话，我会让你知道，什么叫做真正的狠心。”Erik冷冷地抬起Charles的下巴，用目光示意他看向调教师的角落。那里放着一具三角木马，锋利的边缘刺痛了Charles的双眼。没有哪一个Sub经受得住这件残酷刑具的折磨，更何况，Charles本来就不是强韧的那一类Sub。Erik在警告他，如果他不愿意断绝和Raven她们来往，会受到怎样的惩罚。

Charles委屈地垂下头，默不作声。Erik叹了一口气，在这件事情上，他必须逼自己硬起心肠。他太知道那些烂赌的人是如何地屡教不改，他们每次都指天发誓还了这次的债就决不再赌，然而过不了一个月，他们会重复同样的话。如果Charles没有遇到他，如果哪天是Shaw把这个可爱的Sub带走……一念及此，Erik坚定了自己的看法，他绝不容许Charles再受到同样的伤害，哪怕那个人是他丝毫不负责任的母亲，还有不知所谓的妹妹。

Erik轻轻帮Charles抹去了眼角的泪滴，他叹了口气，“除了这件事，其他的你想要什么，不愿意承受什么，你可以请求，我都可以考虑答应你。”

这样的承诺对于Sub来说是十分奢侈的，但这并没有让Charles开心起来，他只是轻声说：“谢谢您，主人。”甚至连头都没有抬起来。Erik也并不打算苛责Charles，从某种程度上来说，Charles在这件事情上的不情不愿恰好说明他美丽的Sub是一个长情温柔的人。

“去卧室把衣服换好，我在客厅等你。我们需要一起出去买点东西。”Erik把Charles扶了起来，温柔地帮他的Sub拭去了眼角的泪滴。

* * *

Charles换了一件宝蓝色的衬衫和一条西裤。

“先随便穿一下，等过两天带你去做手工西装。”Erik帮他的Sub系好了同色系的领带。这套衣服是他昨晚订的，今早如约送到。

Erik又把一个皮质项圈给Charles戴上。“紧吗？”他扣上了扣子，看起来项圈刚好紧贴着Sub的脖颈。

Charles摇了摇头，Erik的手指在他的脖颈上游移让他有些心不在焉。

“又忘了规矩了？”Erik隔着衬衫捏了捏Sub的乳尖，Charles呜咽了一声，小声说：“刚刚好，主人。”

Erik满意地给他理了理额前的碎发，然后温柔地亲吻了他的额头。

* * *  
Erik把车停在了一家私人订制调教工具的专卖店门口，他需要为Charles定制一个项圈，而他也想带Charles逛逛里面，看看他的Sub有没有什么喜欢的。

“先生，您需要把Sub寄存起来吗？”前台的一个女性Sub服务人员十分恭敬地向Erik询问。

Charles转过头，看到了所谓的“Sub寄存服务”。

男性Dom工作人员除去了被寄存的Sub全身的衣物，然后命令他趴跪在调教的软床上。Sub的双腿被分开，Dom工作人员戴上了白色的乳胶手套，把润滑的液体淋在指尖。他们冷冷地拍击着Sub的臀部命令他放松，然后将手指推到了后穴的深处。Charles看到那个Sub的双腿不住地颤抖，后穴被异物侵入显然是一种难熬的折磨。柔软的呻吟刚Sub口中逸出，寄存他的Dom命令工作人员给Sub戴上口枷。

Sub的被迫仰起头，嘴被一个金属的圆环强行撑开。调整好器械的位置，Sub被完全束缚起来。假阳具开始在Sub口中深深浅浅地抽插，后穴的按摩棒也缓缓地震颤起来。工作人员把盖子罩了下来，被寄存的Sub被锁在了整齐排列的格子间。这样，在Dom进店购物的时候，他的Sub也被严厉地调教着。

Charles轻轻地颤抖起来，想到要这样屈辱地被存放在这里，被冰冷的器械束缚玩弄着身体，过往的行人都能看到他羞耻的样子，他就害怕起来。

“主人……”Charles小心翼翼地仰起头看着Erik，蓝眼睛里蒙上了一层薄薄的泪雾，“求您不要把我寄存在这里。”他紧紧地抓着Erik的袖子，不安地看着他。

-TBC-


	6. Chapter 6

Charles明显被吓坏了，他红润的嘴唇被咬得苍白，而他甚至没有发现自己正在紧紧地拽着Erik的袖口。

“不需要。”Erik对着前台的女Sub淡淡地说。

Charles松了一口气，可他看到店里们陪伴着Dom购物的Sub们的模样，又再次焦虑起来。Sub赤裸的身体被拘束衣严厉地紧缚着，嘴巴被红色的口球无情地撑开。一个Dom用力地拉扯了一下链接着项圈的铁链，Sub难受地扬起头来。他爬行的速度跟不上Dom的脚步，因此受到了冷酷的鞭打，白皙的身体上很快就留下了殷红的血痕。Charles心里十分难受，他很同情那个可怜的Sub。

“那么，我现在带您和您的Sub去更衣室？”女性服务人员恭敬地询问Erik的意见。

Charles听到“更衣室”三个字之后身体轻轻地颤抖了一下，他看到Erik点了点头，只好垂着头跟着Dom走了进去。

* * *

Erik在沙发上坐了下来，Charles轻轻地跪在了他脚边。

“过来，坐在我身边。”Erik轻轻地拍了拍沙发旁边空着的一侧，Charles在Sub工作人员们复杂的目光下，不安地坐在了Dom身边。

“您要给您的Sub挑选那一套衣服？”女Sub恭敬地问Erik，旁边的Sub工作人员跪在Erik面前给他展示了两套拘束Sub的衣物。

Charles的脸红了起来，心跳得十分厉害。第一套是刚才他看到的那个可怜的Sub穿着的黑色皮革拘束衣。严厉而巧妙的束缚会让Sub无法站立，只能膝行于地，由Dom牵引着项圈上的铁链爬行。另一套放了一根红色的绳索，一对乳夹，还有一双窄紧的高跟鞋。

“我想听听你的选择，Charles。”Erik侧过头来问他的Sub。Charles咬着嘴唇，靠在他肩上的身体轻轻地战栗，Erik知道Charles在抗拒。Erik说过，如果不愿意接受，Charles可以向自己请求，就像刚才在寄存处那里一样。Erik希望这一次，Charles同样能对自己坦诚。他必须这样调教Charles，才能避免这个过分乖顺的Sub在接受调教时因为过分隐忍而让自己受伤。而Erik内心深处，同样希望，他在Charles心里，是一个可以被信任不会伤害他的Dom。

“请您用第二套衣服，来拘束Sub的身体。”Charles的声音很小，头垂得很低。他并不知道Erik对着个答案的失望。他已经拒绝了被存放，他不敢再拒绝更衣，Sub的服从是Dom尊严的一种体现，Erik待他已经足够宽厚，Charles不愿意让自己倾慕的Dom在公共场合有失颜面。

“既然是你自己选的，Charles，希望你待会儿不要后悔。”Erik冷冷地说，虽然他并不愿意承认，自己在生闷气。

* * *

Charles被Sub工作人员剥去了衣服，虽然这里是封闭的更衣室，只有Erik和几个Sub工作人员，但Charles仍然感到十分害羞。

Charles被绑在了刑架上，他的双手被吊了起来，双腿被无助地分开。

女Sub请Erik挑选一种绳索来拘束自己的Sub。Erik拿起红色的丝绳在手指上绕了几圈，确认够柔软光滑，才递给了服务人员。

“用这个。”Erik冷冷地说。

两个Sub轻轻地揉弄Charles的乳首，另一个则十分耐心地用手指在Charles的后穴打圈。Charles无助地轻轻扭动着身子，极力控制住自己不要发出任何羞耻的声音。

乳夹锋利的锯齿咬住Charles幼嫩的乳尖，无情地收紧，冰冷的银环箍住他已经微微挺立的性器，一只粗细适中的按摩棒缓缓推入被挑逗得开始湿润的后穴。丝绳深深地嵌入他的臀缝，跪在一旁的Sub轻轻拉扯着被绷紧的绳子极有耐心地摩擦着Charles的下体。

“不要……”Charles小声请求。丝绳的撩拨仿佛拉锯着他的灵魂，Charles的身体无助地颤抖起来。噬骨的酥痒和轻微的疼痛带来了复杂的快感，他清楚地感受到后穴的情液开始汹涌地吞吐出来。丝绳很快被Charles的情液浸湿，Sub们熟练地将丝绳贴着Charles敏感的皮肤系成了一条严厉束缚着Sub下体的绳裤。当粗大的绳结抵住柔弱的双球，后穴的按摩棒被绳索系紧推进了最深处，Charles发出了一声浅浅的呻吟。

窄紧的高跟鞋套在了Charles的脚上。Sub们解开了他的束缚，扶着他走到Dom面前跪下，Charles的双手被拷在背后，女Sub恭敬地把系在Charles项圈上的锁链和控制着按摩棒频率的遥控器交到Erik手中，然后吩咐旁边的Sub把鞭子拿过来让Erik挑选。”

Charles不敢抬头，他的余光看到Erik挑了一支细韧的蛇鞭。Dom轻轻地挥动了一下，凌厉的风声让Charles毫不怀疑Erik只需要一抬手，他的身上立刻就会多一道深深的血痕。

”唔……”后穴的按摩棒毫无征兆地告诉震动起来，Charles小幅度地扭动着身子小声地呜咽起来。Erik扯了扯项圈上的铁链强迫他抬起头来。

“是不是很难受？”Erik冷冷地问跪在他面前的Sub，看不出喜怒。

Charles咬住嘴唇，轻轻地摇了摇头。Sub必须学会承受Dom施与的一切，这是Charles一直以来过分严厉的家教告诉他的规则。

“还要撒谎吗？”Erik冷冷地说，同时扬起手准确地鞭打在了Charles敏感的乳尖上。

乳铃发出剧烈的声响，Erik下手很轻，但Charles的乳尖却还是肿起了一道红痕。

“主人，我知错了，求您……饶恕……”Charles的漂亮的蓝眼睛中蓄满了泪水，比起刚挨的那一鞭子，后穴高频的震动才是更加难熬的折磨。Charles被震得浑身无力，而他任何身体上的动作都会扯动束缚住下体的绳裤，残酷的摩擦和严厉的紧缚让Charles难受得掉下泪来。

“错在哪里？”Erik用鞭梢挑起Charles的下巴，冷冷地责问他。

“我……我不该对您说谎。”Charles啜泣着回答，他的身子颤抖地十分厉害，他清楚地感受到按摩棒上细密的颗粒是如何极有耐心地蹂躏着他敏感的内壁，如果不是被严厉地束缚着身子，他恐怕已经没有力气跪立起来了。

Erik叹了一口气，把按摩棒的档位调低了一些。他扶着Charles站了起来。又细又高的鞋跟让Charles全身的重量都落在了前脚掌上，窄窄的尖头紧紧地夹住可怜的脚趾，还没有开始行走Charles已经疼地掉下眼泪来。

Erik把自己的长大衣脱下来给披在Charles身上，又细心地把纽扣扣好。

“谢谢主人。”Charles小声说。他感激Erik仁慈地没有让他在人前羞耻地光裸着身体。

“不愿意被这样对待刚才为什么不向我请求？”Erik冷冷地训斥着他的Sub，却温柔地拭去了他脸上的泪痕。Charles只是小声啜泣着，不敢回答。

“现在跟我去选购调教的工具。”Erik扶着Charles冷冷地说，他看了一眼Charles被高跟鞋折磨的脚，轻轻地叹了口气，“自己的选择，自己承受苦果。”

如果没有Erik扶着，Charles觉得自己站稳了都十分困难。尽管如此，他的脚还是疼得要命。他不知道这双鞋子能够成为这样残酷的一种刑具。它带来的痛苦足以让他忽视身体其他被责弄的敏感的地方。

他们之走完了进门的一小段路，Charles看到巨大的店面和繁复的通路感到了一种深深的绝望。

“疼吗？”Erik用鞋尖轻轻地碰了碰Charles的细细的鞋跟。灰绿色的眼眸严厉地审视着可怜的Sub。

“是的，主人，很疼。”Charles垂泪小声说。

”终于肯说实话了？”Erik叹了口气，“把它脱了吧，光着脚跟着我走。”

-TBC-


	7. Chapter 7

“Sir，看来您的sub的忍耐力还需要被好好地调教。”陪同在一旁的女sub在Charles脱掉高跟鞋之后忍不住插话，而Erik扫过她的冰冷的目光让她很识趣地没有再说下去。

Charles羞愧地低下了头，任由Erik牵引着，朝着定制项圈的房间走去。他垂着头无精打采。他们穿行过陈列着各种调教工具的卖场，Charles看到sub们被拘束起来，试用着不同的调教器具。他不自觉地握紧了Erik的手，他并不抗拒被Erik调教，但害羞的性格让他无法承受在公众场合被公开调教。

他们进到了定制项圈的工作间，Charles被脱去了大衣，由工作人员牵引着束缚在了工作台上。

“不要害怕，一会儿就好了。”Erik轻轻地抚摸着Charles柔软的卷发，安抚着有些紧张的sub。

Charles被命令张开腿跪下，两个sub工作人员按住他的肩膀，另一个把Charles后穴含着的按摩棒取了出来，换了一支涂了润滑液的，表面有一些凸起的颗粒的更加粗一些的按摩棒，推入了他的后穴。

Charles小声啜泣起来，后穴强烈的震动和软钉舔舐过内壁的不适让他小幅度地轻轻扭动着身体。

制作项圈的dom技师抬起了Charles的下巴，仔细测量着Charles脖颈的的维度，以便项圈能在sub平时和接受调教身体有细微变化的时候都能紧贴着皮肤，把他严厉地拘束起来。

“您要让sub的项圈连着乳环吗，Sir？如果需要的话，我想我需要穿刺他的乳尖来测量精确的数据。”dom技师询问Erik的意见，毕竟像Erik这样看起来十分冷酷的dom往往倾向于用十分严苛冷酷的方式来管束自己的sub。

Charles听到“穿刺”的时候身体轻轻地颤抖了一下，他看着工作台上闪着冷光的长针，害怕地得抓紧了吊缚着自己的绳索。

Erik想说并不需要，但他看了看Charles惊恐的表情，却改变了主意。

“你想被怎样管束，我的sub？”Erik抬起了Charles的头，让他看着自己。

“我……”Charles轻轻地咬了咬嘴唇，“我愿意接受主人任何方式的管束。”他轻轻地垂下了头，身体不住地颤抖着。虽然Erik说过如果不愿意，他可以请求，但项圈是dom对sub所有权和监管权的象征，无论是作为Erik的奴隶还是他的sub，Charles都不认为自己有置喙的权利。sub的顺从是dom能力和尊严的体现，他想起了之前那个女sub工作人员的话，他不想因为自己糟糕的忍耐力而让Erik丢脸。

但Erik却并不这样想，Charles依然不愿意对他坦诚让他莫名地生气。

“是吗？”他冷冷地俯视着被束缚起来的sub，“那么，如果我要用需要连着乳环的项圈来管束你，你也愿意接受吗？”他的手稍微加重了一点力道，捏得Charles的下巴有一点疼。Charles别过头去，没有看他，只是啜泣着小声回答：“是的，主人。”

“你会为你言不由衷的话受到惩罚，Charles。”Erik冷冷地说，“给他穿刺。”

sub工作人员用柔软的毛刷轻轻地刷弄着Charles的乳首，敏感的乳粒在这样高明的挑逗下很快就红肿挺立起来。Charles发出了小声的呻吟，这样耐心的责弄让他的乳首很快红肿起来，淫靡地尖尖挺立着。

刺痒的软刷离开了sub的身体，用镊子钳住的酒精棉球开始在乳晕周围缓缓擦拭。冰凉的触感让Charles呜咽了一声，他低头看了一眼，他知道，局部消毒之后，将会是尖锐而可怕的刺痛。

dom技师捏住了sub柔软的乳尖，Charles闭上眼睛别过头去，咬紧了嘴唇。针尖抵在乳眼上的一瞬间，Charles剧烈地颤抖起来，眼泪止不住地往下流。

“住手。”Erik冷冷地说，dom技师停下了动作。Erik示意他们都出去一下，他要和Charles单独谈谈。

“这样害怕为什么不说？”Erik将手指插入Charles的发丛，略为强势地掌控着他的后脑强迫他抬起头来，“我之前跟你说过什么？”

“您说，如果我不愿意，我可以向您请求。”Charles啜泣着小声回答。

“为什么不听话？为什么不愿意信任你的dom？”Erik逼问他。

Charles哭着摇头，“我并不是想违抗您，”他委屈地小声辩解，“我只是不想让人觉得您的sub的忍耐力这样糟糕。”

Erik叹了口气，“所以，你在乎别人说的话，却不相信我说的话。是吗，Charles？”

“对不起……”Charles小声道歉，“请您惩罚我……”他哭着低下了头。

“回去我自然会惩罚你，”Erik看着Charles可怜的样子，他轻轻地捧起了sub满是泪痕的脸，“所以，现在告诉我，你愿意接受什么方式的管束？”

Erik轻轻地抹去了sub脸上的泪痕，他温柔的动作让Charles鼓起勇气小声请求：“主人，可以求您不要给我穿刺吗？”他说完低下了头，“我怕疼。”

Erik亲吻了Charles的额头，解开了他的束缚。他让工作人员进来，告诉dom技师，他只需要普通的项圈。

他们回到了更衣室，Erik并不认为Charles现在还有心思和他一起挑选调教的工具。这个害羞的sub或许更适合从这家店的网络商城挑选喜欢的调教工具。他帮Charles扣好了衬衫的纽扣，牵着他走出了店门。Charles回过头来，透过落地的窗户，看到一个sub正在试用店里的一个三角木马，他赤裸的身体被绳索严厉地绑缚，细韧的蛇鞭毫不留情地抽打在身上。

“想要试试那个吗？”Erik在Charles耳边吐气。Charles拼命地摇了摇头，脸红起来。

“你如果再不听话，不肯对我坦诚，我就那样惩罚你。”Erik看了一眼后视镜，把车顺利地开了出来。他很满意地看到了Charles被宛若受惊的小鹿一般的眼神。

-TBC-


	8. Chapter 8

Erik的余光偶尔瞟向坐在副驾上的Charles，这个一直很乖巧的Sub现在过分地安静了。他看到Charles垂着头，偶尔轻轻地咬住嘴唇，时不时地偷偷用手袖擦一擦眼角的泪痕，像一只十分可怜的小动物，Erik内心暗暗地叹了口气。

这又是何必呢？Erik开始反思。他对Charles还是太过苛责了。虽然他的出发点是为了Charles好，他希望Charles能够信任他，向他坦诚自己想要什么不想被怎样对待，他希望Charles能告诉他自己身体上真实的感受，而不是明明无法承受却不肯吭声，最终弄伤自己。但他还是没有充分体谅Charles的处境。Charles从见到他倒现在，也不过只有短短的一天。他凭什么蛮横地要求Charles就这样无条件地把身心完全交付。况且，Charles刚刚经历了人生中巨大的变故——他一直过着优渥的生活，受过良好的教育，处境比一般的Sub要好很多。但是，因为母亲的烂赌，他被作为一件物品一样，羞耻地展示在台上拍卖，变成了一个陌生的的Dom的奴隶，虽然Erik自始至终都没有打算把Charles当做他的奴隶，但他得到了Charles的那张契约上，他们就是这样的关系。而且Charles只是表现了一个家教严格的Sub应该表现出的顺从，他甚至比一般的Sub做得还要好。只是这并不是Erik想要的罢了。

“喜欢吃甜的东西吗？”Erik忽然开口，如果他的猜测合理的话，或许接下来要做的事情能够一定程度上弥补他对Charles 的愧疚。

Charles有些莫名地抬起了头，眼角还有一点没来得及擦掉的泪滴。

“这次要说实话，不然就不带你去吃甜点了。”Erik的语气比之前温柔很多，从Charles刚才的表情来看，他想他已经知道答案了。

“嗯嗯。”Charles犹豫了一下，最终还是点了点头。

Erik把车拐进了一条窄窄的街道，在一个装饰得很温馨的小店旁边停了下来。

Charles站在橱窗前，踌躇到底是选择抹茶慕斯还是巧克力黑森林蛋糕。Erik看着他的目光在两种甜品之间来回逡巡，似乎难以取舍。他直接开口要了两种甜点，然后随意点了杯喝的。

“谢谢你，主人。”Charles站在他旁边小声说。任由Erik在付账之后牵着他进了卡座。

Erik坐在了沙发上，Charles垂着头乖顺地跪在他脚边的软垫上。他偷眼看过去，邻座的Sub轻轻地把头靠在Dom的大腿上，乖顺地舔去Dom喂给他的慕斯。Dom轻轻抚摸着他的头发，问他今晚想要怎样被调教。Charles默默地垂下了头，他还不敢和Erik这样亲昵。他尽量跪直了身体，因为Erik这样严谨的Dom也许不会喜欢他的Sub看起来太过懒散。

慕斯很快被端了上来，还有一杯苹果马提尼。

“坐上来。”Erik用眼神示意Charles做到他的大腿上。

“可是……”Charles环顾了一眼四周，无论那些Sub和他们的Dom如何亲昵，他们都跪在Dom的脚边，没有太过僭越的动作。

“打算忤逆Dom的命令吗？”Erik冷冷地说。Charles果然如他所料地慌张了起来。

“不是的，主人。”Charles红着脸坐了上去，Erik很自然地把他抱在怀里。

“想先吃哪一个？”Erik问Charles。

“抹茶。”Charles小声回答，在Erik用勺子把它们送到他嘴边时，轻轻地舔掉了Dom勺子里盛着的慕斯。

甜点很快在口中渐渐融化，抹茶的清新和奶油的香甜蔓延开来。Charles偷偷地望着Erik英俊的侧脸，有些舍不得移开视线。

“吻我。”Erik侧过头看着正在被投喂的Sub，他用暧昧的语气命令Charles。

怀里的Sub红着脸低下了头，然后小心翼翼地抬起头来吻上了他的薄唇。Charles害羞地闭上了眼睛，这样他看起来更加地纯真可爱了。Erik轻轻地托住Charles的后脑，加深了这个吻。他尝到了抹茶慕斯清甜的味道的同时，满意地感受到了Charles的脸灼热的温度透过手心传过来。

 

从甜品店出来之后，Erik按照原定的计划带着Charles去了超市。

他们走到了挑选睡衣的区域。Charles的目光扫过毛茸茸的小熊睡衣，然后又强迫自己移开。Erik家里的装修和陈设都是极简主义的风格，成熟而冷酷的Dom是不会喜欢这样幼稚的款式的。Charles默默地在花式简洁素净的款式中尽快地选了一件。

他把选好的睡衣放进了购物车里，而Erik却把它拿出来放了回去。

“你不喜欢这件，Charles。”Erik说。他转过身去，把那件小熊的睡衣放进了购物车里，“你喜欢的明明是这件，对吗？”

Dom的问话让Charles低下了头：“对不起，主人。我以为，你会喜欢一些简洁的款式。”

“你并不需要在这样的事情上取悦我，Charles。”Erik轻轻地叹了口气，却没有再多说什么。

“请您惩罚我。”Charles小声说。

“这些事，我们回去再说。”Erik揉了揉Charles柔软的卷发安抚着他的Sub，Charles只是想取悦他，他不应该因此被过分苛责。

“我们再去看看，你还想要什么。哪怕是零食，我都可以接受。”Erik说。

“您讨厌零食。”Charles小声说。他从Erik的脾气和他过分好的身材大约也猜出了Dom的喜好。

“是的！”Erik回答，他一只手推着车，一只手牵着Charles的手，“不过我想你应该喜欢。只要不是毫无节制，我想我可以接受。”

他们很快买完了所有的东西，在收银台结账。Charles只敢拿了一包薯片，而Erik还贴心地帮他加了一盒巧克力棒。离开收银台之后，Erik把新买的猫耳给Charles戴上：“回到家再用尾巴惩罚你。”

Charles的脸红了起来，他看到盒子里的猫尾上有一个可以震动的肛塞。

Erik拎着两个沉甸甸的购物袋，却只让Charles抱着新买的猫咪抱枕。

Charles看着Dom挺拔的背影，他本能地伸出手去，想要牵Erik的手。但是伸到一半，他看到Erik两只手分别拎着的购物袋，又默默地缩了回来。

“牵着我的手。”Erik的话让Charles从分心的状态中回过神来，他看到Erik已经把两个购物袋并在了一起，空出了一只手。

Charles握住了Erik的手，跟上了Dom的脚步。

 

-TBC-

 

恶搞小番外两则

PS：关于小熊睡衣。

“你不需要在这种事情上取悦我，Charles。”Erik叹气，“我就是喜欢看你穿成小动物那种可爱的样子。”Erik露出了鲨鱼一样的笑容，微笑着抚摸着Charles的头发。

受到惊吓的查查：“我还是去找Shaw吧。Erik看起来像个大变态，嘤嘤嘤~”

PS：关于零食

Charles垫着脚尖把最后一盒巧克力堆了上去，他看到Erik手臂上的肌肉已经完全绷紧了。虽然Erik怀里的零食已经堆的有小山那么高，但是Charles觉得Dom应该能够胜任把它们搬到车上的任务。

“Charles，我要惩罚你。”Erik面无表情地冷冷地说。

“是您说的，只要不是毫无节制，您完全可以接受的。”Charles小声控诉着Dom的出尔反尔，脸上带着令人难以招架的委屈的小表情。

“这难道还能叫做有节制吗？”在Charles又加了一盒蛋黄派之后，Erik的手抖了起来。

Charles点了点头小声说：“我并没有说要买下这里的所有零食。”

“我想我们现在需要再去加购一个木马。”Erik的声音十分阴郁。

受到惊吓的查查：“我还是去找Shaw吧，Erik是个说话不算数的大坏蛋，嘤嘤嘤~”


	9. Chapter 9

Erik在别墅门口踩下了刹车，Charles靠着柔软的猫咪抱枕睡着了。昨晚刚到新的环境的不安和今天去了调教用品高级定制会所的惊吓让Charles感到疲倦，被Dom安抚后稍微放松一些就渐渐谁了过去。Erik把新买的东西拎进了房间，然后回来打开了车门，轻轻地把熟睡的Sub抱了出来。

Charles柔软的棕发打着柔顺的小卷，白皙的皮肤让鼻翼上几点调皮的雀斑显得特别突出。身体没有被束具调教让Sub获得了短暂安静的睡眠，发从里露出的两只尖尖的猫耳让Charles看起来像一只可爱的小动物。Charles的身体温暖柔软，只是有一点沉，所以Erik开始考虑是否需要限制Sub的甜食，并且督促他多做一些运动。虽然这样圆润丰腴的Sub看起来似乎也十分可爱诱人。

Charles在Erik抱着他上楼梯的时候睁开了迷蒙的眼睛，当他发现自己被Dom抱在怀里的时候开始不安地轻轻挣扎起来。他知道，通常Sub们会被要求脱光衣服，戴上项圈，由Dom牵引着跪爬上楼梯。一些Dom还会因Sub的姿势和速度不能让自己满意而鞭打他们的身体作为一种日常的调教和训诫。

“不许乱动，”Erik命令，声音低沉强势，“否则我会惩罚你。”猫咪抱枕的鼻子戳到了Erik的下巴，Charles小声说对不起之后把这个毛绒小玩具护在了怀里。Erik侧过脸看到Charles圆圆的耳垂，他忍不住轻轻咬了一口。细微的刺痛和过分的麻痒刺激得Charles微微战栗，不小心脱口而出的柔软呜咽让他害羞得脸红起来。

Erik把Charles放在了柔软的大床上。Charles跪坐起来打算服侍Erik宽衣。

“你要做什么？”Erik垂下的目光让Charles默默地缩回了准备解开Erik衬衫的手。或许Erik会像许多冷酷的Dom一样，要他用嘴来完成所有的动作。这将会是一件十分艰难的事情，Charles已经准备好了因为自己糟糕的表现承受Erik施与的惩罚。

“我想侍奉您午休，主人。”Charles小声说。

“我并不需要。”Erik冷冷地说。Charles小心翼翼膝行到床沿，准备下来。

“再睡一会儿，Charles。”Erik再床沿坐了下来，阻止了Sub进一步地动作。

“可是……我如果睡在这里会把您的床弄乱的……”Charles小声说，偷偷地看了看Erik折的能看清棱角的被子。他觉得或许从明天开始，他就会因为折不出这样的方角而被Erik惩罚。

“所以你打算违抗Dom的命令吗，Charles？”Erik淡淡地说，站起身，缓缓抽出了皮带，在手中对折。他知道Charles没有睡够，因为他刚才还偷偷地揉了揉眼睛。而Sub跟他说什么床单被褥也让Erik莫名地因为被疏远了而有些恼怒。

“主人……不要……”Charles咬着嘴唇小声哀求。他试过被Erik的皮带责打的滋味，就在Erik的车上。Erik下手并不重，相较于疼痛，高明的鞭责技巧挑起的情欲更让他难以承受。

“那就换了它，好好睡一觉。”Erik把睡袍扔给Charles，“我不想晚上调教和惩罚你的时候，跪在我面前的是个无精打采的Sub。”Erik没收了Charles怀里的猫咪抱枕，他开始有点后悔给Sub买这个了。Charles只要抱着他就可以了。Dom的独占欲在此时悄然滋长。

 

—TBC——


	10. Chapter 10

10

Charles戴着猫耳跪在柔软的地毯上，不安地等待着Dom的惩罚。Erik命令他抬起头来，然后把一个带着牵引绳的皮革项圈环在他的脖颈上收紧。

“今天罚你做我的宠物。愿意接受这个惩罚吗，Charles？”Erik俯视着跪在脚边的Sub，等待着他的答案。

“是的，请您惩罚您不听话的宠物。”Charles小声回答，这样羞耻的话语让他红着脸垂下了头。 

“趴到我腿上来。”Erik吩咐。他坐在沙发上，手中弯折着藤条，冷峻的神色仿佛仿佛一个要严厉训诫宠物的主人。

Charles点了点头，小心翼翼地爬上沙发。乖顺地趴在Erik的腿上。

“抬高。”Erik用藤条轻轻地击打在Charles圆润柔软的臀部，“忘记规矩了吗，我的宠物？”

“宠物”的称呼让Charles脸红起来，他轻轻地摇了摇头，害羞地把臀部举高，方便Dom责弄。

冰凉黏腻的液体淋在尾椎上，又顺着臀缝缓缓流淌下去。Erik修长的手指站着润滑的液体缓缓推进了sub的后穴。Charles双腿发颤却自觉地分得更开，sub的乖顺让Erik感到满意。他俯身亲吻了Charles的额头，把指尖推向了甬道的更深处。

Charles努力放松身体迎合Dom的扩张，Erik灵活修长的指尖总是能十分准确地找到他体内的敏感点，然后不疾不徐地揉按逗弄。Charles的身体很快开始酥软无力，但他不得不艰难地努力把臀部举到Erik要求的位置，否则他将受到Dom严厉的掌掴作为提醒和惩罚。Charles的喘息渐渐沉重，间或夹杂着一些分不清是痛苦还是欢愉的呜咽。他明显感受到了下体微妙的变化，敏感的性器被Dom的皮裤摩擦着，开始逐渐抬头。

“小宠物的身体这样淫荡吗？”Sub身体的变化没有逃过Dom的眼睛，Erik继续扩张着Charles的身体。羞耻的话语让害羞的Sub脸发烧一样地烫了起来，下体也因为这样羞耻的刺激而更加挺立。

“真是一具可爱的身体，”Erik动了动腿刻意摩擦过sub的性器，Charles小声呻吟着轻轻蜷起了脚趾。“没有我的允许，你没有释放的权利。明白吗，我的宠物？”Erik亲吻着Charles敏感的耳廓，用低沉的声音命令蛊惑着他。他已经将埋入Sub后穴的手指加到了三根，他稍微屈伸了一下指节，如愿以偿地听到了Sub极力克制下的柔软呻吟。

“吻一下你可爱的尾巴，小猫咪。”Erik把带着按摩肛塞的猫尾放在Charles眼前。Charles害羞地闭上了眼睛，按照Dom的命令轻轻地吻啄了猫尾上柔软的绒毛。

Erik收紧了Charles项圈上的牵引绳，Sub在他的引导下艰难地直起了身子。

“自己放进去。”Erik说出了让Charles更加羞耻的命令。

Charles分开双腿，跪坐在Erik腿上。他红着脸接过毛绒绒的尾巴，低着头，一只手分开自己的臀瓣，一只手试图慢慢地把肛塞压入后穴。

金属肛塞的圆头缓缓顶入敏感的后穴，Charles呜咽着轻轻颤抖起来。肛塞上的螺纹缓缓梳弄过肠壁带来的刺激和自己操纵着淫具慢慢撑开后穴的羞耻都让Charles委屈地啜泣起来。

“放松身体，小宠物。”Erik掌控住Charles的臀肉向外轻轻揉捏。Sub粉红幼嫩的乳首就在他的眼前，因为情欲的堆积而尖尖地挺立着。Erik衔住了Sub右边的乳首，Charles发出了小声的尖叫。

Dom的舌尖轻轻逗弄着他的乳尖，粗糙的舌苔划过已经被情欲挑逗而微微张开的乳眼。胸前被嗫咬的酥痒和刺痛让Charles发出了羞耻的呻吟。青涩的身体第一次被Dom这样挑逗玩弄，过分的刺激和快感让Charles在一瞬间失神之际让手中的猫尾掉落在了地毯上。

Charles不知所措地看着掉落在地上的猫尾，他知道作为一个严厉的Dom，Erik会因为他的失误而惩罚他。

“这样的事情都做不好吗，我的小宠物？”Erik似乎并没有生气，他的双指夹住Sub的乳尖轻轻拔扯，另一只手则开始不轻不重地揉弄Sub敏感的性器。

“主人，求您不要揉……”Charles小声啜泣起来，他知道，这是惩罚。汹涌的快感顺着乳尖和下体蔓延到全身，他的性器已经崩得笔直，而Erik刚才说过，没有Dom的命令，他不可以射。

“去把它捡起来。”Erik在Charles快要承受不住之前终于停止了对Sub身体的爱抚挑逗，他挑起Charles的下巴，提醒Sub，“你知道应该用什么方式。”

Charles点了点头，在Dom的帮助下，他小心翼翼地爬下了沙发。Charles俯下身，轻轻咬起尾巴的中段，垂着头跪在Erik脚边。

Erik接过Charles手中的尾巴，再次示意他趴到自己腿上。Charles被命令张开双腿，重新涂了润滑液的肛塞再次推入Sub泥泞的后穴。Charles发出了含糊地呜咽轻轻地扭动着身子，不规则的颗粒碾压过肠壁带来的刺激让他发出了小声的呻吟。Dom带着薄茧的手掌拍打着Sub白皙圆润的臀部，后穴被撑开的酸胀让Charles开始小声的啜泣。在臀肉因责打而渐渐红肿变成了淡淡的粉色时，Sub的后穴咬紧了刚刚装上的尾巴。Charles在Erik的命令下，轻轻地摇动臀部，这个羞耻的动作让他委屈地啜泣起来。

“喜欢吗，Charles。”Erik将尾巴弯折起来，用上面的绒毛扫弄着Charles大腿内侧细嫩的皮肉。过分的酥痒溶到血液里变成了难以承受的快感，Charles还来不及哀求Erik停手，在绒毛不经意扫过性器时就已经尖叫着射出来了。

白浊的液体在Erik黑色的皮裤上尤为显眼，Charles无力地软倒在Dom的怀里，然后小声地啜泣起来。

“这样不听话，看来需要好好惩罚。”Erik打开了遥控器的开关，Charles哼叫着弓起了身子。后穴的肛塞还是缓慢地震动起来，逐渐加快的震频让Charles的臀肉都轻轻颤动起来。Erik命令Sub含住惩罚着他后穴的刑具，抱起Charles软绵绵的身子放到了调教室中间的木台上。

软皮手铐锁住了Sub纤细的手腕再拉高吊起，木枷扣住Sub白皙的脚踝让Charles被迫分开腿跪在木台上。他的全身都被刑具束缚着打开，Dom可以按照自己的心意任意惩罚或使用。

胸前的尖蒂被Erik捏在手中捻弄，Dom细心的照顾让Sub的乳首很快红肿挺立起来。冰冷的乳夹贴着乳粒逐渐收紧，Erik松开手时乳夹上垂下的铃铛轻轻地撞击在Sub的胸口。

“我将会惩罚你的身体，直到你知道自己犯了哪些错误。”Erik退后一步，用藤条挑起了Charles的下巴，冷冷地宣布了他的判决。

“唔……”藤条抽打在白皙饱满的臀肉上，弯折又挺直，乳铃撞击出绵密的声响，Charles圆润的臀部瞬间肿起一道红痕，火辣辣地疼。

“我不应该没有得到主人的允许就释放……”Charles小心地夹紧了后穴，他不想因为尾巴不慎掉落而受到更加严厉的惩罚。

“还有呢？”藤条刮擦着Sub敏感白嫩的脚心，暗示着他即将受责的部位。Sub本能地蜷起脚趾，绷直了脊背，准备承受即将被施与的残酷刑罚。

“唔……”Charles哭叫了一声，Erik的藤条抽打的右脚的脚底，刺痛的感受透过那里复杂交汇的神经很快蔓延到全身。

“我的耐受能力糟透了，并不是一个合格的Sub。”Charles想起了今天在定制店里那个女Sub的话，委屈地哭了起来。

“还有呢？”Erik显然并不满意这个答案，这并不是他惩罚和调教Charles想要他记住和明白的东西。

Charles咬着嘴唇，后穴逐渐加快的震频让他几乎无法思考。而他迟疑的代价是，Dom的藤条再次抽打在左边的脚掌上。

“如果没有得到允许就释放，我将用木马惩罚你。”Erik冷冷地说着，放下了藤条。

“唔……不要……”Charles轻轻扭动着身子小声啜泣起来，一簇柔软的羽毛顺着他的趾缝在往脚心上下游移。过分的酥痒让Charles哭叫起来，这是比疼痛更加难忍的折磨。

“好好想一想，错在哪里？”Erik用眼罩蒙住了Charles的眼睛，视觉被剥夺让Sub的身体变得更加敏感。

柔软的羽簇逗弄够了敏感的脚心，转而吻上了饱受蹂躏的乳尖。温热柔软的羽毛顺着乳晕打圈又轻轻地在Sub被紧紧钳住的乳尖上拉锯，Charles的身子抖得厉害，他觉得自己会死于这样过分难熬的酥痒中。

已经释放过的性器在多重刺激中重新渐渐挺立，Erik让羽簇扫过Charles颤抖的大腿内侧，贴在了他敏感的下体。

“不要……不要……”Charles无助地扭摆着身子，发出了羞耻的呻吟。细软的羽毛扫过双球和臀缝，开始仔细地爱抚他的性器。

“你今天为什么受罚，Charles。”Charles听到Erik在耳边几不可闻的叹息，“我说过，如果受不了，你应该怎么做。”

欲望煎熬着Charles的灵魂，过多快感的堆积和强行忍住释放的冲动几乎让他无法思考。

“如果你不愿意或者无法承受，可以请求。我希望你能对我坦诚。”

Erik的话语回荡在Charles的脑海中，他恍惚还记得那个甜美的抹茶冰淇淋和Dom的薄唇吻过他的嘴唇的味道。

“我没有对您坦诚，”Charles啜泣着说，Erik停下了手中折磨挑逗着他身体的刑具，解开了Sub的眼罩。泪水已经彻底沾湿了Charles长长的睫毛，他轻轻啜泣着的样子看起来十分惹人爱怜。

“所以，我说过，你可以怎么样，Charles？”Erik轻轻地揉弄着他的头发问他。

“求您饶恕我，”Charles小声回答，“我受不住了。”他仰起脸来，蓝眼睛里蓄满了泪水。

Erik解开了Charles的束缚，在取下尾巴的时候，Sub颤抖着身子发出了一声柔软的呻吟。Erik让Charles靠在自己的怀里，他的手覆上了Sub的下体轻轻揉弄，允许他释放出来。

Charles的后穴紧贴着Erik的下体，他清楚地感受到Erik现在还硬着。

“请您使用Sub的身体。”Charles轻轻地抓住了Erik爱抚他下体的手，说出了他不知道自己能否承受得住的请求。

——TBC——


	11. Chapter 11

“你确定自己已经准备好了吗，Charles？”Erik沉声问怀里的Sub。他当然知道Charles有多么诱人。柔软而敏感的身体和羞涩甜美的呻吟都像一剂剂催情的毒药，刺激着Erik的性欲。如果不是一贯严苛的自制力，恐怕Dom的本能会让Erik忍不住想要彻底地弄坏他。

“是的，请您使用宠物的身体，主人。”Charles害羞地低下了头。他不知道这个决定是不是理智，但他知道，他今晚想要Erik。

“你知道这样的请求要承受什么后果吗，Charles？”Erik轻轻地扯住了Sub的头发，强迫他抬起头来看着自己。Charles含泪点了点头，他当然知道被Dom使用身体意味着什么。如果他不能承受，Erik可以动用刑具束缚、挑逗或强行开拓他的身体，以便Dom可以获得最舒适使用感受。而且如果他的侍奉没有令Dom满意，Erik可以在使用完之后，把他束缚在调教的器械上强制教导，直到他的身体能够取悦Dom为止。

Charles趴跪在地上，张开双腿，请求Dom进入。他听到了Dom皮裤上拉链拉滑下的声音。Erik的性器顶端抵在了Charles的穴口，轻微的研磨已经让刚被调教过的Sub发出了小声的呻吟，难捱的酥痒让Charles轻轻地摇动臀部邀请Dom更深地插入他的身体。Dom修长的手指再次攫住Sub已经被玩弄地红肿的乳头，Erik轻轻地揉捏拨弄着Charles的乳珠，慢慢将性器推入Sub的身体。

“唔……”后穴被完全撑开的酸胀让Charles含泪小声呜咽，肛塞的扩张和调教只是让他的后穴勉强能够容纳Erik过于粗长的性器，但却并不会感到十分舒适。

“后悔了吗，Charles？”Erik亲吻了Charles敏感的耳廓低声问他。他感受到了Sub因为害怕而变得紧绷的身体。Charles没有否认，甚至不敢动一动。他不知道自己已经被撑开到极致的身体会不会因为任何一丝鲁莽的动作而被撕裂。

“愿意相信我吗，Charles？”Erik轻轻撕咬着Sub圆润的耳垂低声问他。Dom的手轻轻揉弄着Charles被惩罚过的乳尖，按压和捻揉带来的刺痛酥麻刺激着Sub的后穴分泌出更多润滑的液体。Charles小声哼叫起来 ，哭着祈求Dom的怜惜。

“腿再张开一些，放松身体。”Erik亲吻着Sub的后颈慢慢地动了起来。他已经硬得发疼，但他不得不克制着自己照顾好Sub第一次被使用的青涩的身体。Charles小声啜泣着，双腿不住地发颤。Erik将性器缓缓抽出，又彻底推入。抽离的空虚和填满的酸胀让Charles哼叫地更加厉害，缓慢而彻底的抽插并没有持续太久，当Erik感受到Sub后穴的肠壁主动迎合着他的性器，紧紧包裹上来开始轻轻吮吸时，加快了抽插的速度。

敏感点被逐一碾过让Charles哭叫起来，过分的快感让他几乎撑不住趴跪在地毯举着臀部被Dom使用的身体。后穴分泌的情液顺着腿根流到地毯上，地毯上暗色的水迹和膝盖压住地逐渐变得湿软的绒毛都在提醒Charles他现在的样子有多淫靡。他的性器胀得难受，压抑住射精的冲动让Charles忍得十分辛苦。

前列腺被Dom的性器撞击让Charles尖叫起来，崩得笔直的性器即将释放出白浊的液体时被Erik的拇指压住了马眼。

“唔……主人……求你……”释放被强行中止让Charles难受地扭动起来。Sub柔软的祈求却并没有打动严厉的Dom，Erik一手握住Charles的性器，另一只手推住他的腰将Sub的身体翻转过来。突然的失重让Charles呜咽了一声，他的双腿本能地环住了Erik的腰，却没有想到这个动作让Erik的性器钉入了他身体的更深处。Charles发出了小声的哀吟，意外的刺激和无法宣泄的快感让他紧紧地蜷住了脚趾。

Erik有力的臂弯托住Charles软绵绵的腰，他的Sub因为欲望的折磨委屈地哭了。

“主人，我会用心侍奉您的。求您不要这样惩罚我。”Charles小声啜泣着轻轻扭动着臀部挨蹭着Dom的身体，他想要祈求Erik允许他释放再继续使用他的身体。

“Charles，如果我想要惩罚你，我会让你现在就射。”Erik俯身含住了Charles的乳头，舌苔刷过乳珠的酥麻和牙齿嗫咬的刺痛让Sub发出了羞耻呻吟的同时后穴本能地加快了蠕动。青涩的Sub并不能体会Dom对他的怜惜，Charles并不知道高潮之后变得过分敏感的身体如果被Dom继续使用将会是一种怎样难熬的酷刑。他只是委屈得觉得Erik是个十分严厉的Dom，在被Sub侍奉可以释放之前并不会仁慈地赐给他的奴隶高潮。

Charles轻轻收紧了后穴小心地侍奉着Dom，被温软的肠壁包裹和吮吸的快感让Erik十分受用。

“你做的很好，Charles。”Erik吻去了Charles眼角的泪滴，他的声音被情欲熏染得低沉沙哑。Erik加快了挺动的频率，一下重过一下地撞击着Charles的前列腺。Sub半阖着双目，逐渐拔高了呻吟了语调。Charles不自觉地含住了自己的拳头试图抵挡这几乎要将灵魂冲散的快感，Sub在情欲中的痴态让Dom更加爱怜也更加想要彻底地蹂躏他。

Erik感受到他的性器前端开始渗出液体，他轻轻地握住Charles的柱身开始缓慢地撸动。下体的刺激让Charles哭叫着战栗起来，他的手指抠进了地毯，弓起身子，将脊背崩得笔直。Erik释放的一瞬间松开了对Charles的钳制，他的指尖不轻不重地划过Sub满胀的双球撩拨地Charles尖叫着射了出来。Charles小声啜泣着承受着Dom精液的浇灌，他的身体微微战栗着，软绵绵地挂在Dom的臂弯里。他的身体被Erik的气息彻底浸透，Charles安静地等待着刚使用完他的Dom彻底地刻印他的身体。

Erik并没有进一步地动作，他缓缓地退出了Charles的身体。淫靡的液体随着性器的抽出从微微肿胀的后穴溢出，Charles羞耻地阖上了张开的双腿。Dom没有刻印他，Charles委屈地轻轻蜷起了身子。被刻印的应该是Dom长久的伴侣，而不是这样一个耐受力糟糕，服侍技巧拙劣的奴隶。想到这里Charles心里就难受起来，偷偷地抹眼泪。

Erik抱起Charles把他放到了旁边的椅子上。Sub的双腿被彻底分开，十分羞耻地张开着。Charles轻轻地咬着嘴唇闭上了眼睛，他的双手背到身后抓住椅背上的栏杆。或许Erik又要惩罚他了，因为他不合格的侍奉。而这样的姿势显然是方便Dom惩罚他的下体。Erik或许会鞭打他的大腿内侧甚至阴茎，无论哪一种，或许他都难以承受。

恐惧的疼痛没有如期降临，Dom只是将手指探入他的后穴，仔细地按压检查，问他是否感到疼痛。Charles呜咽着轻轻摇头，在感受到后穴的精液顺着穴口流淌出来之后害羞得无地自容。

温热的池水漫过疲惫的身体，Charles隔着浴室里氤氲的水雾有些痴迷地仰视着Dom锋利俊美的轮廓。内心蔓延滋长的情愫让他鬼使神差地直起身子亲吻了Erik的薄唇。当他柔软的嘴唇准备离开的时候，却被Dom钳住下巴，深深地回吻过来。Erik轻轻啃咬着Charles柔软的嘴唇，舌头划过他的牙齿在Sub柔软的口腔中攻城略地。Charles呜咽着承受着Dom与冷淡的外表完全不符的过于热烈的深吻。直到他快要窒息的时候，Dom终于放开了他。

“你将会为引诱Dom而受到惩罚，Charles。”Erik托起Charles的腰再次分开了他的双腿。花洒上细密的水柱冲刷着臀缝和穴口带来的酥痒让Sub发出了含糊的呜咽。Erik重新将手指探入Sub的后穴缓缓地屈伸扩张。温热的池水随着Dom的抽查流入Sub温软的后穴，难以言喻的触感在身体里蔓延开来。Charles喘息着小心地撑住身体，Erik托住他的后脑，然后俯身亲吻了他敏感的肩窝。

温热的池水蒸腾着酥软无力的身体，爆裂的快感从下体一阵阵地蔓延上来。Charles觉得自己全身的毛孔仿佛都被Erik操开，鼻腔里哼着破碎含糊的音节，承受着Dom对他身体的掌控和征伐。Sub柔软的呻吟带上了撩人的尾音，就像他打着小卷的头发一样可爱。白皙的身体印上了青紫的吻痕，柔软的嘴唇也被吮吸得有些红肿，Erik的手掌抚摸过Charles的脚心被藤条责打得肿起来的红痕，Sub哼叫着蜷起了圆圆的脚趾，本能地绞紧紧了后穴。

Erik的精液再次彻底地浇灌了Sub的身体，Charles浑身酸痛地任由Dom帮他清理干净身体，然后擦干抱出浴室。冰凉的膏体在受责肿痛的皮肤上缓缓推开，Charles累得睁不开眼，只在冰凉的膏体抹过肿痛的乳尖时轻轻扭动着含糊地哼了两声。Sub白皙的身体乖顺地蜷缩在暗红色的床上，看起来纯净又淫靡。Erik将薄被覆在Charles的身上，掰住Charles的肩膀，让他转向自己这一边。他揉弄着Sub柔软的卷发，温柔地亲吻了他的额头，将这具温暖而柔软的身体，轻轻地拥进了怀里。

——TBC——


	12. Chapter 12

12

Erik先醒了过来，他一直都有早起的习惯。Charles乖巧地窝在他怀里，像一只可爱的小动物，虽然这个可爱小动物昨晚睡得不安分的时候踢了他好几次。Charles的睫毛安静地垂着，像两把可爱的小刷子，Erik忍不住伸手拨弄了Sub长长的睫毛，在Charles哼哼着动了动眼皮的时候亲吻了他鼻翼上可爱的雀斑。Charles含糊地呜咽了一声轻轻地翻了个身，Erik看到了他后脑可爱的发旋。还没有完全清醒过来的Sub用他圆润可爱的臀部无意识地磨蹭着Dom的性器，Erik明显地感觉到他又硬了。他当然可以像许多Dom一样，立刻叫醒Charles，命令他服侍自己，用自己喜欢的方式使用Sub的身体，甚至还可以用惩罚他在早晨就引诱自己为理由，调教这具敏感可爱的身体。但Erik最终只是亲吻了Charles的后颈，然后默默地起身去了洗手间。

 

温柔的吻印在额头上，Charles缓缓地睁开了眼睛。慵懒的阳光照在胡桃木地板上，Dom已经换好了居家的便服。

“还不想起来吗？”Erik挨着床沿坐下，隔着被子描摹着Sub的身体曲线。Charles还没有完全清醒迷瞪瞪的样子看起来有点可爱。

Charles很快清醒过来，他吓得掀开被子坐了起来。尚未褪去的酸痛还在叫嚣，如果不是Erik帮他稳住身体，他几乎重新跌回了床上。

“请您惩罚我。”Charles跪在了Erik脚边，垂着头小声说。他因为自己就这样光裸着身子而害羞地脸红起来。

“哦，我为什么要惩罚你，Charles？”Dom的声音听不出喜怒，Charles没有抬头，错过了Erik微微上扬的嘴角。

“我没有侍奉您起身。”Charles咬着嘴唇小声说，他不认为这样的错误可以被个性严谨甚至有些苛刻的Dom原谅。

“只是这样吗？”Erik点了一只烟，浅浅地吸了一口，“你昨晚还踢了我，”在Charles抬头看向他之后Erik加了一句重要的补充，“而且，还不止一次。”

Charles惊恐地抬起了头，Erik看到他漂亮的蓝眼睛又蒙上了一层薄薄的泪雾，十分惹人怜爱。他忽然觉得，或许他迟早会对欺负Charles这件饱含恶趣味的事情上瘾。

“我今天有一整天的时间可以惩罚你，小猫咪……”Erik俯下身在Charles耳边轻声说，他的声音低沉性感，每个词都麻酥酥地往Charles的耳朵里钻。“所以，现在去换衣服，跟我下楼吃早餐。”

 

用过早餐后，Charles跟着Erik去了更衣室。黑色的项圈环在了Charles雪白的脖颈上，Erik再次和Charles确认松紧适度。

“先暂时戴着它，定制的项圈还需要一些时间。”Erik帮Charles扣好了锁扣，看向了镜中的Sub。

“带你去个地方。”Erik帮Sub理了理丝质衬衫的领子，“我想你会喜欢的。”

 

黑色的迈巴赫停在了一间五星酒店的门口。前台的Sub工作人员和Erik确认了预约后引导着他们进入了提供按摩和水疗的高级会所的楼层。

透过落地的窗户能俯瞰整个城市和远处的大海，房间的门在身后关上。一个Sub服务人员把薄纱的窗帘拉了起来，然后跪在地上为Erik和Charles换上柔软的棉麻拖鞋。

“他们会帮你放松身体。”Erik亲吻了Sub的额头，示意工作人员为Charles服务。

Charle脱去衣服躺在床上。他在Sub服务人员的指引下，十分乖巧地轻轻分开双腿并且太高臀部。沾满脂膏的软刷轻柔而仔细地把养护Sub身体的药物在Charles的臀部抹匀，再缓缓推入后穴。没有Dom的允许，他们不能碰触接受服务的Sub身体的私密之处。Erik坐在对面的沙发上翻报纸，一个Sub服务人员跪在他的脚边。那个Sub光裸着脊背，上面放着一个木制的托盘。Erik端起托盘里的咖啡啜饮了一口又放了回去。如果他愿意，他可以命令那个Sub为自己服务。

Charles发出了小声的呻吟，这让Erik抬起头来。他看到Charels的脖子到脸又开始红了起来。软毛在Sub后穴涂抹抽插让Sub的身体开始动情，Charles双腿发颤，默默咬住嘴唇不让自己发出太过羞耻的声音。

后穴被仔细地照顾后，Charles被引导着跪坐起来。湿软的毛刷再次蘸上粘腻的脂膏，点在Sub已经挺立的乳尖上。Erik看到Charles轻轻颤抖了一下，绷紧了身体闭上眼睛。

Erik起身，示意他们停下。Sub服务人员跪在Erik的脚边，恭敬地询问，是否需要再增加一些其他的器具来调教Sub的身体。

Erik没有回答他的问题，只是命令Charles放松身体。他用指尖蘸了脂膏，轻轻地按在了Sub敏感的乳尖上。滑腻的脂膏沿着乳晕被耐心地抹开，Dom之间的薄茧摩擦过挺立的乳首时，Charles呜咽了一声。

“我允许你叫出声，但不可以释放。”Dom时轻时重的揉捏让Charles的身子战栗起来，Sub的本能让他轻轻地挺起腰，将胸部送向Dom的双手，以便Dom调教揉弄。药膏随着摩擦带来的热度逐渐渗入Sub的皮肤。涂好后，Erik示意工作人员，继续为Charles服务。

Charels的双手被拉过头顶束缚起来，他跪坐在器械上，双腿张开，脚踝和膝盖都被固定住。性器被用特殊的材料包裹起来，柔软的吸盘压在了后穴和双乳上。敏感的地方被器具碰触让Charles发出了小声的呜咽，他不安地轻轻扭动着身子，看着Sub工作人员把舱门锁上。温热的蒸汽开始均匀地喷洒在身体上，后穴和乳尖也被细致地照顾到，Sub工作人员给他戴上了蒸汽眼罩，并且告诉他可以放松身体睡一会儿。蒸汽的熨帖让Sub的身体松软下来，毛孔也逐渐张开。汗水顺着额头慢慢流淌下来，让皮肤变得更加细腻敏感的药液被蒸腾着缓缓渗入Sub的身体。后穴和乳尖的吸盘轻柔吞吐的蒸汽比身上其他地方的温度要低，敏感的地方被气流亲吻抚弄让Charles发出了柔软的呻吟。

Charles轻轻地舔了舔嘴唇，将近二十分钟的蒸浴让他感受到了身体水分的流失。温热的水喂到唇边，Charles啜饮了半杯之后被解开了束缚，由Sub服务人员抱持着酥软无力的身体放入池水温热的浴缸。

Erik已经躺在里面休息了一阵，他抱住Sub温暖柔软的身体。亲吻了他的额头，把他安放在浴缸里震频最高的位置。喷嘴吞吐的水柱细密又温柔地冲刷着Charles的腰臀，Erik俯身吻住了Sub的柔软的唇，然后用手分开了他的双腿。大腿内侧敏感的地方被水流冲刷激荡，性器被Dom握在手中轻轻撸动的刺激让Charles不小心咬到了Erik的嘴唇。

“对不起……”水汽的蒸腾和等待惩罚的不安让Sub的眼中仿佛萌上了一层泪雾。

“现在就惩罚你。”Erik揉弄着Sub的下体，满意地看到Charles颤抖着小声呻吟的模样。腰臀上酥麻的按摩和Dom高明的抚弄让Sub的下体很快挺立起来，Erik压住微微张开的马眼用指甲刮擦着已经蓄满情液的双球。Charles哼叫着试图拱起脊背，但Dom很容易就用手掌将他的腰压了回去。Charles小声啜泣着请求主人的饶恕，他绷紧了脚背试图抵抗这过分的撩拨，无力的双腿本能地缠上了Dom的腰。Erik感受到自己的下体已然挺立起来，而Sub柔软的身体和可爱的声音无疑刺激着他的性器肿胀得更加厉害。

“主人……求你……求你……”Charles轻轻扭摆着身体无力地哼叫着，他的臀部挨蹭过Dom挺立的性器，Charles小声哀求Dom使用自己的身体以获得可以释放的允许。

“Charles，不要这样不自量力。”Erik极力克制自己，他很清楚，如果再次按照自己的心意使用Sub的后穴，或许Charles未来几天都有可能无法下床。他亲吻了Sub的额头，放开了对欲望的钳制。Erik扬起手掌击打在Sub圆润的臀部，Charles哭叫着在浴缸里射了出来。

沐浴液淋在身体上，Dom带着薄茧的手掌抚摸过Charles白皙的脊背，圆润的臀瓣，一路向下逡巡。Sub大腿内侧被抚摸搓揉出细腻的泡沫。Charles呜咽着轻轻战栗起来，软到在Dom怀中。Erik和Charels并排在按摩浴缸里又躺了一阵，他抱着Sub从水中起身。

Charles被放在柔软而狭窄的躺椅上，Erik则站在一边由其他的Sub服务人员为自己擦干身上的水渍并且换上浴衣。除了擦干Dom肩背水渍时高度的需要让Sub工作人员站了起来，其余时候，他们都跪在地上为Erik服务。Charles躺在软椅上，侧过头看到了Erik后背匀称的肌肉和腰臀处紧绷起伏的曲线。

“请让我侍奉您，Sir。”跪在地上为Erik服务的其中一个Sub仰头询问Dom的意见。那是一个漂亮的Sub，白净的脸庞，纤瘦的身材，他看向Erik的眼神诚恳而又带着挑逗的风情。Charles轻轻地咬住嘴唇，他和那个Sub一样等待着Erik的答案。

“好。”Erik淡淡地答应。Dom的允许让跪着的Sub露出了愉快的笑容，他亲吻了Erik的脚背，然后打算解开Dom的浴袍。

“主人……”Charles小声地喊了Erik一声，裹着柔软的浴巾从按摩的软椅上坐起，走过来跪在他的脚边，“请您让我为您服务，请您使用Sub的身体。”比起被Dom使用口腔的不适，让他看着Erik被其他Sub服务更加让他觉得难以接受。

“你在嫉妒Charles……”Erik俯视着跪在地上因为他的话语而垂下头的Sub，语气并不严厉，微微上弯的嘴角泄露了他淡淡地欣喜，“嫉妒的Sub是要受到惩罚的，Charles。你现在后悔还来得及。”他扣住Charles的下巴，强迫他抬起头来看着自己。

“我愿意接受您的惩罚，请您使用Sub的身体。”Charles并没有看穿Erik的欲擒故纵，他不安地轻轻咬住了嘴唇，等待着Dom的裁决。

“把他的双手束缚在身后。”Erik吩咐跪伏在房间里的Sub工作人员。软皮手铐贴着Charles白皙的手腕收紧，将他的双手绑缚在身后。

“请您选用使用Sub的工具，Sir。”一个Sub工作人员恭敬地把一个托盘举过头顶，呈给Erik。Charles偷偷地望过去，里面有各种严厉的口枷，乳夹，按摩棒，皮鞭。

一些Dom在使用Sub的口腔时，会让Sub接受鞭打。在操肿了Sub的小嘴之后，再使用他的后穴。Sub服务人员会按照Dom的要求责弄Sub的身体，他们会用柔软的毛刷刷弄Sub的乳尖，或着舔舐Sub的性器，以便Dom能够得到最好的使用体验。

Erik示意他们把工具放下，然后出去。房间里就剩下Erik和Charles两个人。

“为什么不愿意让其他Sub为我服务。”Erik抬起Charles的下巴问他。

“我没有，主人……”Charles小心翼翼地否认。

“要是你再不说实话，我就让他们进来，服侍你把这些东西一件一件地试过来。”Erik轻飘飘地把目光落在了那些严厉的调教工具上，他看到Charles漂亮的蓝眼睛里蓄满了泪水，表情委屈又可怜。

“告诉我实话，我就饶恕你。”Erik轻轻地抚摸着Su b柔软的卷发安抚引导他。

“我……”Charles被绑缚在背后的双手握成了拳，因为踌躇的紧张而将之家深深地掐紧掌心。

“我……我喜欢你，Erik……”Charles终于鼓起勇气说了出来，“如果认为我没有资格说这样的话，我愿意接受的惩罚。”Charles的眼睛里满溢着泪水，像一只已经被猎人捕获等待着自己结局的小鹿。

温柔的吻落在了额头上，Erik挑起了Sub的下巴，命令他为自己服务。

Charles跪立起来，轻轻地含住了Dom的性器。他红润的嘴唇被完全撑开，灵活的舌头舔过顶端的冠沟让Erik的性器又肿胀了一圈。

“Charles，你将为自己引诱Dom而受到惩罚。”Erik的声音染上了情欲的嘶哑，他掌控住sub的后脑，轻轻地将性器压入Sub的口腔。性器的顶端碾过喉头软肉的不适让Charles流下泪来。Erik开始在Charles的口腔中缓缓抽插，并命令他用口腔包裹住自己的性器小心吮吸。咽喉再次被Dom的性器深深地顶入时，Charles尝到了一点腥咸的味道。Erik却在释放之前，从Charles的口中抽出了性器。

白浊的液体射在Sub胸前，Charles咬住微微红肿的嘴唇任由Dom把他的身体再次弄脏。Charles试图重新含住Erik的性器，为Dom清理。Erik扣住了他的下巴，阻止了他的动作。他抱起Sub，走进了淋浴间。

 

“你做的很好，Charles。”沐浴液淋在身体上，Dom带着薄茧的手掌抚摸过Charles白皙的脊背，圆润的臀瓣，一路向下逡巡，在大腿内侧抚摸搓揉出细腻的泡沫。Charles小声哼叫着任由Dom清理他的身体。他的身体绵软无力，脸被热气熏得红红的。

Erik清理干净了Charles的身体，把他抱回了床上。

“待会儿好好享受他们的按摩，明天跟我一起去上班。”Erik吻了吻Sub鼻翼上可爱的雀斑，Charles点了点头，乖巧地重新在床上躺好。

温柔的热风逐渐吹干柔软的发丝，Charles趴在床上，由服务人员分开双腿。螺纹的肛塞压入温软的后穴，冰冷的银环从性器根部收紧。崭新的皮革束带紧贴着Sub敏感的臀缝收紧，Sub的下体被束缚起来。

精油淋在皮肤上并沿着脊背被推开，温热的火山石按在后腰熨帖着酸痛的肌肉。Charles的身体再次放松下来，趴在按摩的软床上，渐渐睡了过去。


	13. Chapter 13

13.

Charles盯着刚收到的一份快件出神，以至于他最爱的黑森林蛋糕都没有动一口。

Erik回复邮件的间歇抬头发现了Sub的异常，他不动声色地让Charles下楼帮他去取一份资料，在Sub关上门离开后走近了Charles的办公桌。厚厚的日常文件下压着一张薄薄的录取通知书——Charles Xavier，牛津大学遗传学硕博连读。连他都没有获得的高学历，Erik喝了口咖啡挑了挑眉。他默默地把日常的文件重新盖了上去，然后若无其事地坐回自己的办公桌。他敢打赌Charels这个总是喜欢胡思乱想的小笨蛋一定不会主动坦白，他会纠结至少一周直到Dom发现他的异样严厉地审问他才会哭唧唧地告诉Erik事情的真相。从某种程度来说，这或许可以称之为一种⋯⋯情趣？

Charles把资料整齐地放在Dom的书桌上，然后回到了自己的座位。他偷偷打量了Erik发现Dom并没有看向这边后，小心而动作自然地把通知书放到了抽屉里。很不幸，Erik觉得自己又猜中了。在短暂的一个月的相处中，他不仅越来越熟悉Sub柔软而敏感的身体的喜好，也更加了解Charels腼腆害羞又过分杞人忧天的性格。他会让Sub自愿说出来，或许就在今晚。

Erik下午离开了公司，他有一单生意要谈。Charles整理完手上的文件，看到时间已经是下午四点，他下楼打算买一杯咖啡。

“嘿，Charles！”熟悉的声音叫住了他，Charles回头看到了他一直挂念着却不被Erik允许见上一面的人。

 

“我要结婚了，Charles。Hank的项目得到了一笔丰厚的匿名资助，我们会搬到加拿大。”Raven喝了一口咖啡，“我会带着‘ 她’一起过去。”在Sharon败光了Xavier家的财产，甚至瞒着她打算卖掉Charles还债之后，她拒绝再称她为母亲。“我会照顾好她，你不用担心。”是的,Raven相信她可以做到，因为她已经警告过Sharon，她可以保证Sharon的基本生活，但如果Sharon再去赌，她会立刻断绝母女关系。一切的债务和责任由她自己承担。哪怕她会被关进Sub管制中心或者卖给别人做奴隶，她也不会回头再看一眼。如果需要，Raven有自信可以比任何人都更绝情。

“恭喜你，Raven。”Charles由衷地祝福他的妹妹，并且起身拥抱了她。

“你怎么样，Charles？Lehnsherr对你好吗？”看到哥哥丰腴的身形，剪裁精致的西装和飞扬的神采，Raven的心里其实已经有了大概的答案。

“Erik对我很好。”Charles喝了一口咖啡，“只是，他不愿意让我和家里的人再有来往。也还没有⋯⋯刻印我⋯⋯”Charles的声音越来越小，提到“刻印”让他的脸红了起来。

“或许他是对的，Charles。”Raven停下了搅动咖啡的勺子，“只有彻底斩断过去，才能有崭新的未来。”她没有对Charles说，她曾经来找过他。Erik没有让她见Charles却单独见了她。

“他是我的Sub。从你们把他卖掉的那天起，他就和你们没有任何关系了。我会照顾好他，也请你们不要再打扰他的生活。”Erik说完之后冷冷地下了逐客令。

Raven必须承认那天很窝火，但回到家听到Sharon抱怨Erik买下了Charles却居然对Xavier家没有任何表示后，她不得不赞赏Erik的决断。

“忘了Xavier家吧，Charles。“Raven喝完了咖啡起身和哥哥告别，“往后的日子，你应该为自己而活。”

 

Charles回到了办公室。Raven找到了好的归宿让他感到欣慰，而同时她们要离开的消息又让他怅然若失。他关上了门，转过身来，才发现Erik已经回到了办公室，并且悄无声息生息地坐在沙发上看着他。

“把门关上。”Erik命令。Dom冷峻的脸色让Charles感到了一丝不安。Erik起身拉好落地窗的窗帘，然后缓缓抽出了腰间的皮带。

Charles被命令脱去衣服，跪在Dom的面前。

“你今天下午做了什么，Charles？”Erik用皮带不轻不重地逗弄着Sub的乳尖，等待着他的答案，“如果你打算对我撒谎，我不介意把你送去Sub调教中心，让他们教会你，如何对Dom坦诚。”

“不⋯⋯”Charles仰起头来，漂亮的蓝眼睛中蒙上了一层薄薄的泪雾。那是对于Sub来说，最严厉的惩罚。按照律法的规定，Charles成年的时候和许多同龄的Sub一起参观过那里。他看到羞耻的淫具不分昼夜地开拓着受罚的Sub们敏感的身体，他们被辔头和拘束衣束缚成羞耻的姿势，以便调教师可以随时插入他们的口腔或后穴宣泄欲望使用身体。如果Sub侍奉的表现没有令调教师满意，他们将会受到更严厉的责罚。Charles看过一个被强制训练深喉的Sub：嘴被口枷强行撑开，过分粗长的假阳具变换着频率抽插着Sub的口腔，接受调教的Sub在忍受阳具顶压研磨过喉头软肉造成的不适的同时还要努力地吮吸舔弄，以便将来侍奉的时候能为Dom提供最为舒适的服务。受罚的Sub双腿被打开束缚在器械上，由调教师使用着身体。被眼罩剥夺视觉，被黑暗笼罩看不到自己将被如何对待的不安让Sub的身体变得更加敏感，通电的乳夹啮咬住Sub已经被惩罚得红肿的乳首。Charles看到那个受罚的Sub呜咽了一声，身体颤抖起来。泪水很快濡湿了他的眼罩，而使用他身体的Dom将性器钉入了Sub身体的最深处。工作人员平静地告诉他们因为那个Sub没有认真舔弄抽插着口腔的假阳具，器械会精确的记录他接受调教的状态，并且从乳夹上释放电流惩罚他的不顺从。这只是若干调教惩罚中的一种，Charles已经觉得自己无法承受，他不敢想象如果Erik把他送进去，他将受到怎样的折磨。

“不要，主人⋯⋯”Charles的蓝眼睛里迅速蒙上了一层泪雾，他轻轻地抱着Erik的腿小声哀求，“我愿意接受您的一切惩罚，求您不要把我送到那里⋯⋯”

Charles害怕的样子看起来可怜极了，Erik不禁叹了一口气，“那就说实话。”

“我见了Raven⋯⋯”Charles小声说。

“我之前说过什么？”Erik重新挑起Charles的下巴，强迫他抬起头来看着自己。

Charles记得Erik说过，要他和家人彻底断绝往来。而他很清楚，他今天将会因为违背了Dom而受到严厉的惩罚。

Charles光裸着身子站在办公桌前，第一次在这里接受惩罚和调教让他感到异常羞耻。Erik稍用力地握住Sub的腿根命令他张开双腿。冰凉粘稠的液体被挤入Sub紧致的后穴，Dom的手指拨开穴口探入甬道。不同于往日温柔的爱抚或调教，Erik没有给Charles太多的时间来适应后穴入侵的不适。他直接按压了Sub体内那些敏感点，在Charles的战栗和轻哼中很快将手指加到了三根。Erik屈伸了指节无情地扩张，Charles双腿颤抖，发出了一声柔软的呻吟。

“放肆！”Erik扬起手掴在了Charles圆润挺翘的臀部，“这样淫荡，想要被木马惩罚身体吗？”他的手抚弄着Charles因为被责打而泛红发热的臀部，掌心的薄茧摩挲过细嫩的皮肉，Charles发出了小声的呜咽。冰凉的金属柱体抵在穴口，Charles抗拒地绷紧了身体。Erik用指甲刮过Charles的乳眼，过分的快感让Sub无法夹紧臀部，Erik感受到了穴口的松动，就按住了Charles柔软的腰肢把按摩棒压入Sub的后穴。细密的颗粒刮擦过敏感的内壁，Charles颤抖着哼叫起来。已经被调教得十分敏感的后穴分泌出更多清液以便调教的道具能够更加顺利地进入身体。Erik握住按摩棒得手柄在Sub的后穴深深浅浅地抽插起来。长久的调教让Charles后穴的媚肉本能地缠住即将惩罚他身体的道具，Erik在感受到微妙的阻力时训斥了Sub的放荡。淫靡的液体顺着腿根流淌下来，Erik用手指蘸着Sub的情液牵出了一条淫靡的细丝。Charles垂首看到了自己淫靡的模样羞耻地别过头去，Erik将手指点在他的下唇，Charles温顺地含住Dom的手指舔弄吮吸，Erik将按摩棒压入了Sub身体的最深处。震动带来的酥麻在后穴扩散开来，偶尔触碰到前列腺激起的快感让Charles含泪呜咽起来。Erik抽出了手指命令Charles含住调教后穴的器具，并在看到Charles颤巍巍地可怜地挺立起来的性器之后告诉他，如果没有得到允许就射出来，他将受到惩罚。

“自己揉一揉这里。”Erik用藤条轻轻戳了戳Charles的乳尖，说出了令Sub羞耻的命令，“直到我觉得可以，才能停下。”

“是，主人。”Charles的应答里带上了有些委屈的哭腔。欲望的沉淀让他乳首已经发硬挺立，变得异常敏感。他的手指刚碰触到它们，如遭电击一般的酥麻感受就流遍了全身。

“唔⋯⋯”Charles哼叫了一声几乎双腿发软跪坐在地毯上。Erik握住他的腰，命令他站好。

“要我用乳针来替你爱抚它们吗？”见到Charles迟迟没有动作，Erik用指甲刮过了Sub微微张开的乳眼，Charles含泪摇头，身子抖得厉害，后穴吞吐出的情液彻底濡湿了他的腿根，腻滑的触感让Charles夹紧按摩棒变得更加困难。他不得不收紧后穴，任由震动着的柱体上凸起的金属颗粒更深入地蹂躏敏感的肠壁。他小声祈求Dom不要动用那样残酷的刑具，虽然软针不会真正伤到Sub的双乳，但那细针顺着血脉曲张蜿蜒的难受足以让任何倔强忤逆的Sub乖顺臣服。

Charles轻轻地咬住嘴唇，他知道Erik虽然平时很宠爱他，但调教的时候依旧是个十分严厉的Dom，如果他继续抗主人的命令，他将受到惩罚。

Charles吸了一口气开始用手指轻轻地拨弄自己的乳首，任何轻微的碰触在这样敏感的地方都被放大成难以言喻的快感。他按照Dom的命令轻轻地揉弄着自己的乳首，下体的胀痛让和头皮的酥麻让让Charles发出了羞耻的呻吟。乳尖已经被挑逗得逐渐红肿起来，但Erik却没有要让Charles停下来的表示。他用藤条沿着Sub已经绷直的性器描摹轮廓。滞慢摩擦带来了异样的快感，微热和酥痒沿着血脉扎进心房，Charles哭叫着射了出来无力地跪坐在了地上。

“只是自己玩弄这里就能达到高潮吗？”Erik用藤条轻轻地挑起Sub的乳尖问他。Charles害羞地红着脸，不肯说话。冰凉的乳夹攫住乳尖缓缓收紧，酥麻的震颤从乳尖蔓延开来。Erik抱起Sub刚高潮过后绵软无力的身体，放在了宽大的书桌上。

“我之前说过什么，Charles？”Erik将皮带在手中重新对折。

“我不该没有得到您的允许就释放，”Charles小声说。他知道他将受到怎样的惩罚。

柔软的垫子塞在了小腹下面，饱满圆润的臀部高高地撅起。已经滑出少许的按摩棒被重新压回体内，后穴被蹂躏让Sub无法夹紧双腿。对折的皮带抽打在白皙细嫩的臀肉上，毫不怜惜的力度让Sub小声哭叫起来轻轻颤抖着身子请求Dom的怜惜。

“抬高臀部。”Erik冷冷地命令，又抽下一记。他没有理会Sub的哀求，并且告诉Charles需要报数。

皮带再次抽下，白皙细嫩的皮肉剧烈颤抖之后肿起了一条红痕。Charels抽泣着数出了“一”，他把头埋进了臂弯绷紧了身子准备承受接下来不知道要持续多久的责罚。Erik的鞭法克制齐整，他要给予Sub足够的疼痛来记住这次的惩罚，但不至于用刑太重给Sub的皮肤留下难以愈合的伤痕。Charles抽泣着轻轻地扭摆着臀部，红印逐渐叠加覆盖了整个臀部，屁股上火辣辣地疼。打到十五下的时候，Erik停下了刑罚。Dom有些冰凉的手掌覆在Sub红肿充血的臀部检查刑伤。

“唔⋯⋯求您，不要捏⋯⋯”Charles依然维持着高举臀部的屈辱姿势啜泣着小声哀求。Erik抚摸着Sub饱受蹂躏的臀部，灼热的体温熨帖着他的手掌，他掌心的薄茧刮擦过Sub因为肿痛而异常敏感的臀肉，Charles哭着发出了浸满情欲的呻吟。

Erik吻去了Sub眼角的泪滴，并且告诉他，惩罚还没有结束。

Charles被Erik抱着把身体翻过来，Dom命令他张开双腿，自己抓住脚踝。柔软的靠垫垫在了腰下，但红肿的臀肉被身体的重量挤压仍让Charles感到疼痛。后穴的按摩棒被顶入更深的位置缓慢地震颤着，双腿张开暴露后暴露在空气中的皮肤感受到了一点寒凉。Erik取过一支散鞭，站在了Charles面前。

散开的皮革在Sub湿漉漉的下体轻轻地扫弄，撩拨的酥麻和即将被惩罚的恐惧都让Charles不安地轻轻扭动着身体。Erik看到Sub侧过头闭上了眼睛，轻轻地咬住嘴唇，他知道Charles在害怕。

Erik扬手落鞭，责打在Charles敏感的双球上。Charles呜咽了一声轻轻蜷起了脚趾。细微的刺痛和绵密的麻痒随着皮革抽落散开，沿着毛孔和血管往Sub的身体里钻，Dom高明的责打带来的羞耻快感让Charles喘息着放松了身体。

“忘了规矩了吗？”Erik扬手又抽下一鞭，责打在Charles大腿内侧。不同于刚才收敛了力道的撩拨，施与疼痛的警告让Sub受责的皮肉上立刻肿起了一道红痕。Charles呜咽了一声，小声啜泣着感谢主人的调教。Erik的手掌覆在Charles受责红肿的皮肤上检视摩挲，Charles轻轻挺起了腰把双腿分得更开，以便Dom责弄。

Sub的乖顺让Erik感到满意，他亲吻了Charles的额头以示安抚后退了一步。散鞭不疾不徐地抽打着Sub湿漉漉的下体，Charles小声哼叫着轻轻扭动着身躯承受着Dom的挑逗与惩罚。臀部火辣的疼痛和下体噬骨的酥痒让Charles的后穴分泌出更多湿润的液体，已经释放过的性器又重新抬头。带着淫靡液体的鞭梢掠过被乳夹按摩调教着的乳头，Charles小声尖叫起来，险些再次射了出来。

Erik将Sub肿胀的性器握在手中，用拇指压住了微微张开的马眼，“又想要未经允许就擅自释放了吗，Sub？”Erik冷冷地责问，并开始不轻不重地抚弄Sub已经变得十分敏感的性器。Charles啜泣着轻轻摇头，Erik命令他张开双腿，将一根金属细棍小心翼翼地从马眼推入Charles的性器中。过分的刺激让Sub小声哼叫起来，冰凉的细棍探入尿道的不适让Charles呜咽着弓起了身子。Erik没有用阴茎环束缚他的欲望，他选择了更加严厉的工具。细棍彻底没入Sub的前庭，Erik屈指轻轻弹在Charles的柱身上。细微的碰触因为体内的道具而被放大了数倍的触感，Charles哭叫着本能地合拢了双腿，祈求Dom的怜惜。

Erik把Charles抱了下来，跪坐在地上的Sub看到了Dom贴身的皮裤下已经明显挺立起来的轮廓。Charles直起身子，打算为Erik口侍。或许如果他的侍奉能够取悦Dom，他的惩罚可以快一些结束。Charles没有用手，他轻轻地咬住Erik的裤链，试图拉扯下来。但Erik扣住了他的下巴，阻止了他进一步的动作。

“你的身体将会如何被使用，由我决定。”Erik冷冷地说。

棉质眼罩的带子在Sub的后脑系紧，Erik托住Charles的腋窝，扶着他站了起来。他扶着Charles转身，并且牵引着被剥夺了视觉的Sub往前走。每迈开一步，前端的顶刺后穴的酥麻和臀部的肿痛都提醒着Charles他现在正在被Dom严厉地惩罚。而他不得不夹紧臀部以免按摩棒滑落的艰难动作，也让他敏感的身体备受折磨。Charels听到了窗帘被拉开的声音，他的双手也被Dom拉过头顶按在了玻璃上。

“主人，不要⋯⋯”Charles颤抖着小声哀求起来，他知道这是Erik办公室的落地窗。想到在这里被Dom操弄身体然后射在窗户上，而他淫靡的模样极有可能被对面的人尽收眼底，这对Charles来说，实在是一件太过羞耻的事。

“这是惩罚的一个部分，Charles。”Erik轻轻咬住Sub圆润可爱的耳垂，握住按摩棒的手柄轻轻搅弄着Sub的后穴，“对面似乎也在加班呢，Charles。他们的会议室灯火通明。”Erik略微上调的尾音和幸灾乐祸的语调带着一种恶意的性感，Charles还想哀求Dom却被Erik握住震频调到最高的按摩棒抽插得说不出话来。

“唔⋯⋯”按摩棒被彻底地抽出让Sub感受到了空虚的不适，Charles呜咽了一声，如果不是Erik握住他的腰，扶着他站好，Charles已经双膝发软跪坐在了地上。

“自己分开臀瓣，我现在要使用你的身体。”Erik命令，他的指尖抚摸过Charles湿漉漉的下体，提醒着受调教的Sub，他的身体有多淫靡。

Charles羞耻地微微撅起臀部，用手轻轻分开了臀瓣，以便Dom使用。

“再抬高一些，把腿张开。”Erik说出了让Sub羞耻的命令，在Charles张开双腿后握住他的臀肉，将性器推入了Sub的后穴。刚被按摩棒调教过的后穴温软湿滑，紧致的内壁熨帖着Dom的性器轻轻吮吸，Erik觉得十分受用。后穴被彻底撑开的酸胀让Sub双腿发颤，Charles扶住冰冷的玻璃面墙，按照Dom的命令，轻轻地摇动臀部。

Erik握住Charles红肿的臀部揉捏把玩，Sub啜泣着轻声喊疼请求Dom饶恕。

“知道自己错在哪里了吗？”Erik放开了Charles被惩罚得红肿充血的臀肉，将手覆上了Charles的前胸。乳夹上的震旦被按压在Sub的乳尖上，酥麻的刺激让Sub双腿颤抖却本能地加快了后穴的蠕动。

“唔⋯⋯我违背了您的命令，见了Raven⋯⋯”Charles哭着回答。Erik粗长的性器烙在他的身体里，却不肯安抚他的情欲。Dom极有耐心地缓慢研磨让他痒到了骨子里，Charles喘息着轻轻扭动着身子，试图逃离这样难熬的撩拨。

“还有呢？”Erik稍微加快了一些抽插的速度，但这并没有让Charles舒服太多。时轻时重，毫无规律的顶弄让Charles完全跟不上Erik的节奏。Erik总是在他试图挽留的时候，缓缓抽出，又他放松身体时将性器彻底地插入他身体的最深处，前列腺被撞击的酥麻将他送上绝顶的高潮，却因为前端细棍的禁锢只能苦楚地在高潮的边缘徘徊。如果Charles没有给出让Erik满意的回答，这样的惩罚还将继续下去。

“我曾经试图欺骗主人⋯⋯”Charles的回话里带着委屈的哭腔。Erik并没有动用太过残酷的刑具，但严厉的Dom显然十分擅长如何用情欲来惩罚犯了错的Sub。

“还有呢？”Erik捏住了Sub前胸的乳夹，在紧紧钳住幼嫩乳首的金属夹口松开的时候，Sub发出了一声浅浅的喘息。Dom的手掌覆在Sub柔软的前胸，极有耐心地揉弄起来。Dom的动作并不粗暴，但被乳夹严厉束缚而血脉不通的乳尖禁不住这样按压揉弄。掌心的薄茧刮过乳首的酥麻和被挤压拔扯的胀痛交缠在一起顺着血液蔓延，Charles本能地收紧了后穴分泌出更多的情液。Sub轻轻地摇头，请求Dom的垂怜，Erik没有得到想要的答案却也没有再逼问Charles。为了调教Sub的刻意隐忍让他的性器硬得发疼，他决定在使用完Charles诱人的身体，再训诫这个仍然没有对他完全坦诚的Sub。

Charles的右腿被微微抬起，以便Dom能够从侧面更深地进入他的身体。淫靡的液体已经彻底濡湿了大腿内侧，乳尖再次被Dom揉弄得硬了起来。过多的快感沉积让性器胀痛得难受，对Erik的依恋和Sub臣服的本能让Charles在接受惩罚的同时小心翼翼地蠕动着后穴侍奉着Dom。

“Charles，对面似乎有人开始对这边发生了什么产生了兴趣。”Erik轻轻啃咬着Sub雪白的脖颈在他耳边低语，“我能看清楚他手里拿着一份类似表格的材料，你猜，他能不能看清楚你挺立的性器⋯⋯”他的指尖在Sub身上逡巡，从性器一路描摹到腿根，“以及，这里淫靡的水光⋯⋯”

Charles低下了头，Erik看到他的脖子和脸发烧似的红了起来。想到有陌生人就这样看着他淫靡的身子被Dom责弄使用，羞耻的感受让Charles的后穴夹得更紧。无力的腰被稍微向上托起以便Dom更深地进入，Erik的性器碾过内壁所有可以让Charles双腿发软的敏感点伴随着淫靡的水声一次次地撞向他的前列腺。酥麻的感受向一团在身体里燃烧的烟火，带着滚烫的星子飞溅全身。Charles的下体胀痛得难受，他哼叫着小声祈求Dom的怜惜。

“还没有侍奉Dom射出来就受不了了吗？”Erik将手指插入Charles的发从，稍用力地收紧，掌控着他的后脑，强迫他稍向后仰起脊背。这个强制的姿态让两个人的身体结合地更加紧密，Sub受责时隐忍脆弱的模样让他的性器在Charles 的后穴胀大了一圈。

Charles含泪摇头，他不愿意被Erik当作耐受力糟糕的Sub。他请求Dom任意使用他的身体，却在内心渴望得到Erik的怜惜。

Erik翻转了Charles的身体，让他的后颈抵住身后的玻璃。他甚至不需要命令，Sub的腿就自然地盘上了他劲瘦的腰。Erik俯身轻轻舔舐了Sub敏感的锁骨，在Charles仰首呻吟时留下了情色的咬痕。Charles呜咽着轻轻扭动身子，双手无力地搂住Erik的脖子。他的身体烫得厉害，仿佛每个毛孔都被Dom彻底地操开。感受到Dom性器的前端开始渗出液体，Charles收紧了后穴试图轻轻吮吸。Erik仿佛看透了Sub取巧的心思，他放慢了抽插的速度，让埋在Charles后穴的肉刃缓慢而又彻底地破开内壁紧紧包裹着的层层软肉，再不轻不重地顶在极为敏感的前列腺上。欲擒故纵的撩拨让Charles难受地哭叫起来，他只想服侍Dom快一点释放，来结束这难熬的折磨。

“想要射出来吗，Charles？”Erik的声音被情欲浸染得沙哑低沉，他的手指刚碰触到Sub肿胀的性器，Charles的身体就明显地战栗起来。

“是的，主人。求您⋯⋯”Charles啜泣着回答，无力地将头埋在Dom的肩窝上挨蹭。

金属细棍被缓慢而小心地抽出，尿道被摩擦带来的酥麻让Sub颤抖着哼叫起来。Erik命令Charles用手握住自己的性器，并且警告他，如果没有得到他的允许再私自释放，Charles将会受到一晚被器械强制高潮的惩罚。

Sub用自己柔软无力的手禁锢住自己的欲望，那委屈的模样让Erik吮吸着Charles被调教得红肿挺立的乳首，挺身再次钉入Sub身体的更深处。

“现在为我射出来⋯⋯”Dom的声音因为压抑着欲望而嘶哑低沉。Charles轻轻地放开了手，Erik屈指弹在了Charles颤巍巍的性器上，Sub哭叫着射了出来，本能地绞紧了后穴。Erik低吼着释放在了Charles的身体里。Charles无力地挂在Erik身上承受着Dom精液的浇灌，他的身体轻轻地颤抖着羞耻地感受着一波又一波的液体彻底将他填满。后穴满溢的情液渗漏出来，沿着臀缝流淌下来，它们一定弄脏了身后的玻璃，Charles想象到自己如此淫靡的模样就委屈地啜泣起来。

“把眼睛睁开。”Erik解开了Charels的眼罩，退出了他的身体，扶着他转身。Charles试着慢慢睁开眼，窗外静谧的夜空如浓墨浸染的绸缎，对面大楼的灯火已经彻底熄灭，并没有人看到他刚才羞耻的模样。

“Charles，你在抽屉里藏了什么？如果你还不对我坦诚，我明早就在这里，再使用一次你的身体。”Dom低沉的声音还带着释放过后被情欲浸染的喑哑。Charles不住地摇头，他没有时间埋怨Dom刚才恶劣的把戏，已经被Erik的威胁恫吓到。

“请您惩罚我。”Charles转过身再次垂着头跪在了Erik面前，“我会专心侍奉您，不再去想读书的事。”

“又开始对你的Dom说言不由衷的话了吗，Charles？”Erik扣住Charles的下巴，强迫他抬起头。刚被惩罚和使用过的Sub蓝眼睛里蓄满了委屈的泪水，看起来惹人爱怜。

“你想去读书，Charels。”Erik笃定地说，“我并没有说不允许。”他把Charles抱到沙发上，让他靠在自己怀里，喂了一点温水。

“我可以给你交学费，而且我觉得投资在你的身上，或许比投给Hank McCoy那个并不被人看好的项目能够获得更多的收益。”Erik用指尖卷着Charles柔软的卷发，漫不经心地逗弄他。在看到Charles惊讶的眼神之后，Erik继续说：“但我不会允许你住校。回家你依然要侍奉我和接受调教。而且，如果你的成绩不理想，我会严厉地惩罚你。”Erik侧过头看着怀里的Sub，说了他的要求，“现在想后悔还来得及。”

Charles轻轻地搂住Erik的腰，把头埋进他的胸膛，“谢谢你，Erik。”他重新仰起脸，看着温柔地俯视着他的Dom，鼓起勇气，小声开口：“您愿意刻印一个没有财产，侍奉技巧拙劣，偶尔会违背您的命令，还不会做饭的Sub吗？”

“我对人对事的要求一向很高，”Erik冷冷地说，“这样糟糕的Sub我想应该被丢弃或者送去Sub管制中心好好学习如何侍奉和取悦Dom。”看到Charles有些懊恼地垂下头去，Erik再次抬起了他的下巴，“但如果那个糟糕的Sub叫Charles Xavier的话，我想我会接受他的请求。”Erik擦去了Sub眼角的泪滴，俯身亲吻了Charles柔软温热的嘴唇。

“真的想清楚了吗，Charles？”Erik认真地看着Sub的眼睛，他希望里面没有任何一丝不清醒或者犹疑。

“是的，主人。请您刻印我。我愿意向您臣服。”Charles仰视着威严的Dom，小声地请求。

黑色的定制项圈被Erik从红丝绒的盒子里取了出来，那是他打算在Charles生日时送给他的礼物。冰凉的金属贴着雪白的脖颈收紧，咬扣阖上的瞬间，Erik宣誓了他对Charles的所有权。

“现在，打开你的身体，接受我的刻印。”Erik握住了Charles纤细的手腕拉过头顶，在Charles小声的惊呼中再次进入了他的身体。

夜色深沉凝重，远处的公路铺排成一张星云的图。交缠的肉体中契合的心灵，在以后无数个这样的夜晚和白天，他们都将是只属于彼此的唯一。

 

-END-


End file.
